Mitadake High Lesson 1: Voices
by omegastorm80
Summary: formally called Blood investigation. this story details the tale of two orphan twins who must battle the ghost of their past in order to secure their future. (full description of the Blood investigation series is on the profile page.)
1. Lesson 1-1 Legacy

Author's note 1: This story is inspired by the Mitadake High role playing game as well as the anime's Death note and Higurashi. This story will contain elements of a number of dark animes not limited only to Death note and Higurashi. This fan fiction will treat these animes as if they all existed in the same universe, except maybe they happen at different times or different places. I'm doing this because Mitadake high naturally has Death note, Higurashi, and Natsu verse based material. I plan to make a series of stories in this universe with this one focusing more on the aftermath of death note.

Author's note 2: although characters from the respective animes will make an appearance this story will be focused on original characters. These original characters represent the random models from the Mitadake high game. There will be a character to represent each model, and a few extras. Each of them will have quirks and references that will connect them to other series.

Author's note 3: remember to review and give feedback to help make this a better story.

**Lesson 1-1 Legacy**

Finally I've waited 6 years Light, and now I've finally won. L spirit stood before  
>Light's squirming body. Light was in agonizing pain, he was covered in blood and holes caused by Matsuda's frenzied attack. He was crying, broken, searching for anything to keep him alive. Light looked up seeming to make eye contact with L spirit, L couldn't tell if Light could really see him or not, he simply watched with a curious stare.<p>

Light: "please I want to live… I'm sorry, I just want to live…Misa… Mikami…Someone someone please help me!"

L: "this is the end Light…. justice has come, and you can't escape it."

Light muscles began to relax and he laid his head upon the stairwell.

Light: "I was supposed to be god. I was meant to be justice. How…. How could I die here. (tears run down his eyes.) my day….. the day of Kira, my day of power… my rise. It can't be over…..I worked so long so hard…. And it all ends.

L stares down at Light as his breath becomes more and more shallow. L greatest rival and the closet thing he ever had to a friend was dying.

L: "it was fun while it lasted Light. I knew from the start this could only end with us both dying. (Light body slowed till it no longer was moving; only his eyes were quivering.) It was fun but now it's time to end the game Light. This is Checkmate."

With those words Light chest contorted and then relaxed. Light eyes closed and the man formally known as Kira drifted into eternal slumber. L looked upon Light one final time making sure he was truly dead.

L: "I guess this means I have to go to sleep too."

L began to walk away moving on with his own judgment, but in the darkness he hears a slight laughter of someone else in the room. Curious he turns believing it was Light, but as he turned to look, Light was still on the ground as motionless as ever. L heard the chuckle again and looked around the room to discover who was laughing. His eyes final met with a small little girl who appeared to be no more than 10 years old. She wore a pink dress with an image of a jack O lantern on it, and had pale blond hair. The little girl seemed prepared for Halloween or something. L curiously stared at the gigging little girl.

Little girl: "so it appears you are the winner how do you feel?"

L: "fine I assume (L placed his thumb to his lips, he was curios of this girl, though she was small he could tell she was powerful. The fact she could see him alone told him that.)"

Little girl: "ah L you really are a smart one, very few humans can pull off what you did. You defeated Light by simply dying; very few can consider that an option to win but you made it work. You died allowing your successors to know only a member of the taskforce could have killed you. How clever how clever indeed."

L: (still having his thumb pressed against his lip) "who are you?"

The little girl smiled at the question.

Little girl: "Light Yagami proclaimed himself a god of death. That concept is interesting to me. I'd like to proclaim myself a god of mischief. (the girl gave L a devilish smile, making L for the first time show a slight since of uneasiness.)

L: "you know neither you or Light can become a god, such a task can't be accomplished. Not by a human or any other mortal."

Little girl: "who says I'm mortal."

L: "I do."

The girl becomes angered by L sudden statement.

Little girl: "if I was mortal could I do this!"

She snaps her fingers and light's body rises from the ground standing up right. Color returns to his flesh and his chest begins to inhale in and out showing life. His body twitches a bit and Light's eyes open. He lifts his head and stares L in his eyes, and L returns to Light a blank stare of apathy. Light breaks a grin, and his eyes grow dark.

Light: "I can't die, I truly am a god!"

The girl snaps her fingered again and light claps his chest in agony. For the second time Light collapses to the floor returning to his previous state of defeat. L then turns to the girl whose grin stretches from cheek to cheek. She laughs at L as he tried to discern what's just happened.

Little girl: "you see I have divine power so I must be a god."

L: "there's more to being a real god than power. The Shinigamis have power but even they can die. That's why I reject both you and Light from ever being such a divine being you both are nothing more than tricksters, frauds whose power can be easily taken away, and who can ultimately be killed."

Little girl: "is that what you think. You think I'm a fraud, you think I can be killed."

L: "I know you can."

The girl becomes enraged by L's statement, how dare someone mock her so.

Little girl: "oh yeah. You think you can beat me huh. Well how about we play a little game. Let's see if you can really stop me, let's see if you're as wise as they say you are!"

L: "I know you're a fake, I don't even have to discover that myself. Even a child still in school could discover your miracles to be nothing but shams. Your just a little girl who wants attention, but I'll humor you I have little to do anyway, I am dead after all, but don't cry if after this game is over you'll be joining me on my journey to see a real god, or possibly in your cause a demon, though I don't know myself."

Little girl: "heheh so you feel a group of students can beat me; I'll take you on that offer Lawliet. Let's turn the wheels of time, let's see what the fruit will be barred from the seeds of your victory here. 20 years from now a school will be built, and it will hold those worthy of being the successor of L. surely they will be perfect for our game. I'll even be kind I'll give them multiple chances, matter of fact I'll keep on killing them till you yourself submit to me. Oh how wonderful a game that will be!"

L: "fine I'll accept though this will be an all or nothing game. I lose and I will be your personal servant, but if I win, and the students can solve the mystery then **you must die**."

Those last few words swirled around the room in a black text, circling the girl and disappearing.

Little girl: "well the rules are set, so why don't we get started"

She stick out her hand to L and he grabs it, a radiant glow forms from within the twos grasps the glow expand enveloping the two, and when the glow dissipates the two vanished.

**The Clock Turns**

June, 1983: Rika breaks the infinite loop; the chain of mysterious Hinimazawa murders is finally solved.

November 23rd, 2003: Light picks up the death note for the first time.

December 4th, 2003: L announces his investigation of Kira.

January 17th, 2004: Light and L meet for the first time.

November 5th, 2004: L dies.

October 18th, 2009: Light learns of Near and Mello.

January 28th, 2010: Light and those associated with him die, commit suicide, or are imprisoned.

2013: A year to mark the next great leap in Kira worship, as from this date on ward many Kira wannabes appear around the world, the first being C - Kira.

2017: Hinimazawa as well as most of Japan experiences a serious economic crisis.

2019: A man named Atsushi Ichimaru visits Hinimazawa and slowly transforms the small town to a rich bustling city.

2027: Even though the residence of Hinimazawa resisted at first Ichimaru manages to completely modernize the town thus replacing the Furude and Sonozaki families as the village head.

2028: Ichimaru as well as a few choice other families come to own most of the property in Japan. The nation is slowly recovering from the depression but now Ichimaru owns nearly 70% of the Japanese workforce.

2030: The pinnacle of Ichimaru's success is completed, Mitadake High is now established.

2032: Current year and present, with the Watanagashi festival is drawing near.

**ROUND 1: The Blood investigation **

Bus driver: "All aboard next stop is Hinimazawa."

The driver looked out the door seeing all of the eager passengers waiting at the station. Many of them were carrying nothing more than the shirts on their backs, and very few had actual bags. The driver opened the door allowing the passengers in. As each pass through the door and gave him their pass he counted them off, each one giving a sigh of relief after successfully entering the bus. In the crowed two figured stood out a young boy and his sister. The boy had a sack tied to one hand and with the other he held the hand of his sister. The driver glances to the children every time he checked off one of the passenger cards. Each time he looks at the kids the pain of guilt washes over him. Seeing the two in rags covered in dirt the sense of loneliness deep in their eyes. The line for the bus was long and the bus had only so many seats in it, and it was the last one of the day. The two children waited patiently, curious the driver looked down the bus and notice there were five seats left just enough for the children to get on. When he turned to look at the crowed he saw a man was now standing in front of the children.

Brother: "hey we were here first you have to wait in line!"

Man: "shut up kid I was here the whole time!

Brother: "no you weren't you have to get back in line."

The boy grabs the man's coat, trying to force the man behind him. The man grows upset with the boy, he raises his hand and slaps the boy in the face, knocking the boy back a little.

Man: "I said I was here first! So deal with it runt!"

The boy balls his fist, his face steaming with anger.

Brother: "we were here first."

The boy charges the man, but the man simply socks the boy in the face sending him plummeting to the ground with a bloodied nose. The Man walks towards the boy ready to strike him again. He raises his fist and as it comes down the driver of the bus catches the man's hand.

Bus Driver: "you were behind the boy and his sister. Go to the back of the line unless you want me to call security charging you with assault."

The man looked towards the driver for a sec his nose spouting steam from anger, but he knew if he struck the man he would never be able to leave to Hinimazawa. The Man finally gave and walked to the back of the line. The driver walked over to the boy, taking a small hanky from his pocket and giving it to the boy.

Bus Driver: "you're not hurt are you?"

Brother: "no. thank you for helping me."

Bus Driver: "don't worry about it too hard, (looks back to the bus) I have an appointment to make so hurry on in the bus so we can depart."

The boy nods his head and grabs his sister's hand and escorts her into the bus. The bus begins its venture to Hinimazawa winding around its hills. Hinimazawa has become a much different place over the years ever since Ichimaru's arrival the city's dark and twisted past has been forgotten by its residents. While in the past Hinimazawa was a town of fear, mystery, and despair now it's a large city of peace, hope, and opportunity. The nation of Japan has turned inside out during the depression. The world outside of Hinimazawa is in ruins there is little for anyone out there. This is why the bus is carrying this group of siblings who have left their former lives behind them as they begin their quest to rebuilt themselves and find peace.

The boy's name was Kou, and he was an orphan and the only guardian for his sister. He's 18 years old but the stress of the world has left him mentally aged. The girl's name was Asuka, his younger sister, was 16. Looking at her face she was beautiful, but her face appeared as if someone had sucked the life out of her, as if she was a doll. Both could be depicted by their white hair, purples dull eyes, and pale nature. The girl stared at the chair in front of her as she her brother twiddled his thumbs in worry, wondering what they will do in when they arrive. The boy every now and then glanced at his sister, but she remained motionless, and apathetic.

Kou: "You know today we'll have a fresh start."

Asuka: "…"

Kou: (looks to his sister for a few seconds than back at the road.) "Hinimazawa's a great town Asuka, you'll like it, and you'll make many friends."

Asuka: "…"

Kou: "I know I've never been there myself, but I'm sure you'll find new friends."

Asuka: "…."

Kou: "What will we do about food and water? Well don't worry big brother will have that covered. (Asuka shuffles a bit then relaxes in her chair.) What's that supposed to mean sis? You think I can't take care of you? Ha! Of course I can, I already bought an apartment that we could live in, and it's right next to the school." (Asuka continues to just stare at the seat in front of her uninterested by his words.) Hey, look there's a TV maybe something on the news will interest you."

On the back of the seat in front of them was a small TV. Kou flipped it on, and turned it to the news channel. On the news was a young lady with dark brown hair interviewing a man with pale blond hair dressed in an office suit.

News Lady: "so tell me Mr. L-7 aren't you afraid that one of Kira's worshipers will try to kill you by making an appearance on our show."

L-7: "I am merely a representative of the Special Prevision for Kira. Killing me would serve no purpose in furthering these terrorist goals."

News Lady: "oh you have quite a dangerous job don't you?"

L-7: "all of our jobs in the SPK are considered quite dangerous were on the frontlines against these fanatics."

News lady: "indeed but L as well as the rest of the SPK are safe behind closed doors while you're here speaking without even a mask on live news."

L-7: (smirking) "yes indeed I may be the most vulnerable of the group but hey, who else would deliver to the citizen the updates on the war against Kira?"

News Lady: "oh yes indeed I've heard you've made a great step in the war, tell us what you've found."

L-7: "in a raid last week we've manage to secure a death note from one of those fanatical circles. The raid shattered the terrorist group, and we hope to disarm Kira worshipers' one death note at a time."

News Lady: "tell us L-7 is it true that only a curtain number of death notes can be active in our world at once."

L-7: "indeed your right in time even if new death notes come the terrorist won't be able to use them, and after that the war will be over they'll have nothing to fight back with."

News Lady: "interesting would you like telli…."

Kou: "wow sounds like this whole Kira business is coming to a close. Oh well Asuka I guess this really is the start of a beautiful new tomorrow. (He looks over to his sister who's now asleep. Her face seems so innocent to Kou it gave him a sense of happiness, and a feeling of accomplishment.) Don't worry Asuka soon paradise will be ours."

What once was a small village had now grown to a full-fledged city though not so massive that you would get lost, but still big enough to provide the feel of the modern era. In truth technology isn't much different now, just a few upgrades in cell phone technology and a few other thing here and there. The town's population skyrocketed since the arrival of Ichimaru. Now there are more outsiders than those native to the town and with the days of anger and strife over, much of the town has adapted to their new lives under the Ichimaru family.

Kou: "Sis, we're finally here, Mitadake High. This place shall be the birth of our paradise."

They've moved all their things into the new apartment. The building itself was relatively big having three floors and hundreds of rooms. The first floor was where all the classes where held, the second was where clubs where, and the third was where Kou and his sis would be staying in the residential floor. Their home was relatively small but sufficient in size and content. There was the living room, a kitchen which was technically the same room, one bathroom, and one bedroom. They set up the apartment; most of the labor was from Kou while Asuka more or less just watched.

Kou: "I'm finished sis come to the bed room." (She enters into the room and looks at the bed.)

Her brother had set up the bed like it was made for a little princess. The bed was covered with pillows, warm blankets and random stuffed animals.

Kou: "This will be your bed sis I'll sleep on the couch."

Asuka simply stared at the bed blankly, not showing much care for her brother's work.

Kou: "Lie down and rest sis. We had a long drive; I'll see if there's anything worth eating in town and be right back."

His sister continued to just stare at the bed. Feeling satisfied that his sister was at least in her bedroom he left.

The Hinimazawa market district was huge. It was a long strip of road surrounded by several stores, and stands similar to a strip mall but much larger. The road ended at a semi-circle shaped plaza at the plaza as well as down the whole road was a large assortment of decorations and ribbons hanging from the buildings. At the plaza were multiple make shift tents selling a variety of things from food, to toys, to even fake assortments of ancient relics. Kou walked over to a bread stand. The stand having several dozen loathes of fluffy hot bread.

Kou: "oh wow these seem nice."

Shopkeeper: "you really think so; I actually worked pretty hard in making them."

The shop keeper was a man who was in his early fifties, but at the same time had a since of youthfulness to him. He had black hair that ever so slightly greyed at different spots, and his face glowed with a sense of friendly happiness. Kou couldn't help but smile at the man.

Kou: "yeah this bread really seems amazing. (Almost sarcastically) I bet it's of fine quality and is very expensive."

Shopkeeper: (kind of embarrassed) "oh no not really. It's actually pretty cheap bread but it's still good."

Kou: "well it doesn't have to be the best quality. If you don't mind I'd like to buy a few loathes how much are they."

Storekeeper: "oh its 100 yen a loath."

Kou: "okay I'll take 3 loathes."

Storekeeper: "I'll just bag those up for."

Kou: "hey if you don't mind me asking, what's all the decorations and ribbons for?"

Storekeeper: "they're for the Watanagashi festival. It comes every third Sunday on June. It's a really big event you should come see it."

Kou: "I'm not big on festivals, though this does seem big for them to be setting up a month early."

Storekeeper: "well it's a big tradition in this town stems back for many generations back as far as the feudal era."

Kou: "wow that really is far."

?: "indeed it is, one could say its ancient history in fact."

Behind Kou was a boy roughly the age and build as him. He had long silver hair, and was dressed in fine clothing.

Silver: "ah Mr. Matsuda I see the bread business is doing fine."

Matsuda: (bowing very nervously) "thank you Seiji, it's nice to have you at my stand how my I help you."

Seiji: "how may you help me? Ah such a nice question from a nice man. Sadly you and your stand don't look very nice; in fact they're an eyesore."

Matsuda: "an eyesore?"

Seiji: "yeah an eyesore I'm trying to keep this festival from looking tacky, my uncle may be interested in these boring old traditions but as long as I'm in charge of preparations I will demand elegance, and a bread stand is not elegant."

Matsuda: "but I've always sold bread here every year."

Seiji: "not anymore, I can't have your slummy little stand here ruining the image of elegance I have for this festival."

Kou was becoming annoyed at this prissy little poser. Who was he to be so mean to this man and force him to close his shop?

Kou: "hey just let the man sell his bread, he's not doing any harm."

Seiji: (gives Kou a sharp look and then turns his attention to Matsuda) "this is precisely why I must close your store down, it attracts filthy rats who pollute the air with their smelly ignorance."

Kou: "hey I'm not ignorant!"

Seiji: (sizes Kou up, taking note of his ragged clothing, and somewhat dirtied face.) "oh did I call you ignorant, what I really meant to say was that you were a destitute, imperious, impoverished, indigent, insolvent, low, meager piece of shit."

Kou: "well your ah….. well…."

Seiji: "what's the matter rat, cat's got your tongue."

Kou: "just leave me alone."

Seiji: "what's the matter you're going to cry now? I know why don't you bow before me and kiss my feet and maybe I'll buy some more bread."

Kou shakes a little but forces himself to make an intimidating look. Kou was never a great fighter, and though Seiji seemed like someone he could possibly take in comparison to the man at the bus station he still didn't want to take the risk.

?: "Seiji leave these people alone we have more important things to do."

A boy with green hair calls to Seiji. He seemed equal in age, and too was well dressed, but unlike Seiji he seemed more apathetic, and less arrogant. The boy waved his hand towards Seiji, and the bully gave one final look of discuss at Kou and Matsuda then left to the green haired boy without a word.

Kou: "who was that guy?"

Matsuda: "the green haired boy is Hikaru Ichimaru the son of the head of Ichimaru corp. besides his father he's the most powerful person in the entire city. (he looks down towards Kou) hey thanks for standing up for me, but I guess I have to leave."

Kou: "sorry I really couldn't help."

Matsuda: "don't worry about it."

Kou picks up his bag and makes his way back home. As he started his walk back his surrounding gradually grew a little dark and a fog started to settle in. The streets had become empty, and somewhat creepy. Kou hurried his pace so not to be stuck in the night, but as he traveled up the road he could hear a faint cry. He looked around curious and saw a small girl with long purple hair sitting at a bus stop. Kou was a little perplexed as to what he should do, debating if he should approach her or not.

Kou: (nerves) "Umm, little girl are you okay? Where are your parents?"

The girl looked up at Kou and began to wipe her tears.

Little girl: "I have no parents!" *sniff*

She began to cry again. Kou was now worried he couldn't just ignore the girl, he had to help her somehow.

Kou: "Hey, ummm, do you want any bread?"

The girl nodded but didn't stop crying. He gave her a loaf, and observed her as she ate.

Kou: "Hey do you have anywhere that you can stay?"

The girl shook her head.

Kou: *I can't take her home with me, there's not enough room for her and my sister.* "Do you mind if I call the police for help? They'll take care of you, I promise!"

Little girl: "Do you really think they would?"

Kou: "Of course! That's what the police are here for. To help people."

The girl stopped crying drew out a big grin.

Kou: "I see you're happy with that idea. (Takes out a cell phone) Hello? I would like to report a missing child. She's here by the bus stop at…"

He turns to look where the girl once was and she was gone with the loaf still there without a single bite taken out of it.

Kou: "Sorry false alarm her parents have arrived."

He turns off the phone. A little flustered he walks over to the loaf and puts it back in his bag.

Kou: "I can't believe I'm still falling for these visions, they just keep getting more and more real."

Kou looks up to the sky to see that it has now turned night.

Kou: "I should return home, little girls are okay to see, but at night I'll see much worse."

Kou finally returns to his apartment, but as he approaches the door knob he hears someone laughing.

Kou: *Who's this? Someone's in my apartment with my sister!?*

He quickly barges in the room and sees his sister watching TV with a strange boy he's never seen before. The boy had black hair and wore a blue jacket with a red stripe going across the middle.

Kou: "Who are you!? Get away from my sister!?"

Boy: "Cool man, be cool, I didn't mean any harm. I'm one of your neighbors and I thought I'd share my ultimate super sentai collection with you guys."

Kou: "You've come into my home uninvited, leave."

Boy: "Hey, your roommate let me in so technically I was invited."

Kou: "OUT!"

Boy: "Okay, okay you don't have to tell me twice."

The boy picked up his movies and moved for the door but before leaving he extended his hand out with one of his movies.

Boy: "Hey I want you to have this as a neighbor's gift."

Kou: "I'm not interested in gifts leave."

He pushes the boy out and closes the door locking it. Taking a breath of relief he then walks to his sister.

Kou: "Asuka I know you want to meet new people, but don't let anyone in the apartment unless I'm here."

She gives a blank look to her brother and then stares back at the blank TV showing a slight sign of grief. Kou feeling a little bad for yelling in her presence pulls out some bread and gives her a loaf. She begins to eat it but maintains her phlegm attitude. Kou sits next to her and begins to eat his own loaf of bread. The room was silent and knowing that Asuka would never start a conversation Kou decided to speak.

Kou: "You know today I had another one of those moments. You know when I see people who aren't there. Ha! She even tricked me a little. Hadn't seen her before so it must be a new one, anyway how was your day?"

Asuka: "…."

Kou: "Listen sis I know your upset that I yelled at that guy, but we've just got here and you know, I don't think now is best to be talking to others, do you understand? (She continues staring at the blank TV) Tomorrow we start class, this High school is a little small so we'll have only one home room teacher, you don't mind that do you? (Asuka shuffles and looks at the door) Anxious for tomorrow huh, I am too. Well we should get to sleep. I'll be sleeping on the couch. You can go to your room."

As Asuka walks towards her room door, she turns to look back at her brother. Kou looks back at her with a smile she meets his smile with a cold shoulder as she turns back to her room and shuts the door.

Kou during the night couldn't sleep. His mind was racing too much. He thought of everything that happen today and their lives before now.

Kou: *Can there really be a future here? This town seems nice enough, but can we actually have a stable life? (Thoughts of the girl from earlier flashes in his mind) Well... Some things can't change, but one vision isn't enough to call it a problem. I should be fine as long as Asuka's with me.*

He drifts into the cold slumber wallowing in his thoughts.

In the morning the sound of an obnoxious alarm clock wakes Kou. Quickly Kou springs up and shuts the thing off.

Kou: "Well guess it's the beginning of a new day."

He opens his sister's room and wakes her up, and then both get dressed and head for class. Fortunately they practically live in the school so they don't have to travel far. Eventually they lead to a fork in the hallway. To most student's this particular point is merely were the seniors and freshman divide but to Kou this is where he is cut off from his second half. Kou looks down his end of the hallway seeing his class in the distance, and then turns to see his sister's class.

Kou: *Why do we have to be so far apart…*

He looks to his sister who is in her usual appearance.

Kou: "Listen sis, we'll be apart for a few hours but I trust you'll be fine on your own."

He tries to hold it back but to him moments like these can be emotionally jerking. It's like when a parent leaves their child at school for the first time. His sister looks at him acknowledging his emotion. Then she turns and walks to her class.

Kou: "Right sis, we need to go to class, have fun."

He heads toward his own class thinking of his sister then suddenly a boy comes from nowhere and gives him a strong pat on the back.

?: "Hey there! Remember me?"

Kou turns to see the same boy who was in his home yesterday. Kou: "O-oh, you?"

?: " The name's Hiro Matsuda, what's yours?"

Kou: *Matsuda? could this weirdo be related to the bread man?* "I'm not interested in sharing names."

Hiro: "Oh come on man we're friends you can say it."

Kou: *friends? Since when were we friends?* "If you insist on it so much then fine, my name's Kou, nice to meet you…" *now will you please leave me alone.*

Hiro: "Cool Kou, that's an awesome name, come let me introduce you to the class."

He grabs Kou's hand and drags him to the class room.

They barge through the door and into the class with a few students already in their seats. It's not a very large class as it appears to be made for around 20 students. The teacher looked at Hiro and the new student and smiled. The two had rammed the door open and tripped on the ground.

Teacher: "So Hiro, who's your new friend?"

Hiro: "This guy here is Kou he's new to the town."

Kou: *Why is he introducing me?*

Teacher: "Is that so? I think I did get a email for a new student in my class. Anyway tell us what brings you here to Hinimazawa."

Kou: (Kou stands and shifts his eyes awkwardly as he is faced with the sudden introduction) "Well I just came here for, umm, opportunity. I heard this is a good town to build a future."

Teacher: "Oh I'm guessing you've watch all those commercials of Mr. Ichimaru? You know he's actually the principle here as well as the mayor you might just run into him soon."

Kou: "Th-thanks that would be nice."

Teacher: "Anyway pick any seat you want and we'll begin."

Kou looks around the room and noticed the class wasn't even close to being full, there were only 9 students including him in the whole class, and none of them looked like his ideals of what High school students in the glorious town of Hinimazawa would look like. Towards the far right near the windows in the back of the room was a young calculative looking man with purple hair, he seemed constantly distracted with the book he was reading and paid very little attention to his surroundings. Closer to the front was a another guy with spiky orange hair, he was larger and tougher looking than the other students in the class, and had the generic delinquency look to him, next to him was a man with long dark maroon dreads, he wasn't as strong looking as his friend but was mighty cold in appearance . On the opposite end was Hiro, he went to sit with a group of twins who seemed a little young for this class, and a pink haired girl. Towards the far back was a frightful sight for Kou, a boy with long bags under his eyes with blood red hair who was almost demented in appearance. The boy smiled towards Kou which unsettled him quite a bit. He decided to go for the middle which seemed to be far enough away from all the major student clusters.

Teacher: "Okay now students pull out your text books and turn to page 142"

Kou pulls his book from his bag and the others followed suit. Almost immediately Kou finds

Hiro sitting next to him, it startled him how he didn't notice him getting closer.

Hiro: "Hey, do you mind if we share books? I forgot to bring mines."

Kou: *What's with this guy, is his entire purpose in life only to bug me?* "S-sure we can share books."

Meanwhile Orange is observing Kou from the back.

Orange: "Looks like another goody two shoes over here. A mister-I-do-my-homework-on-time.

Maroon: "Heh I bet he thinks he's better than us. (He looks to Orange) Hey, give me some paper."

Not before long, Kou finds himself being sniped by well-aimed balls of paper. He tries his best to ignore it, but succumbs to the urge to turn around. Kou wanted to try to make a menacing look in order to intimidate as he believed bullies stand down if they think you're tougher than them. He turns around to stare down his assailant eyes. Orange showed a very menacing scar on his face, and Maroon had a tattooed tear drop on his eye. Quickly Kou discovered these would be the kind of bullies who would throw him in a back alley if he crossed them, too frighten to even speak he turned back around towards the teacher.

Kou:*Well maybe if I just ignore them than they'll get bored and leave me alone.*

The class progressed relatively in the same pattern for the rest of the day. Kou desperately waited for lunch to happen so he could be reunited with his sister.

Kou: *At least seeing her face is enough to cheer me up.*

Suddenly the bell rang which was the unanimous sign of relief for all students.

Kou immediately burst to his sister's classroom to pick her up. They immediately headed towards the cafeteria. The place was full of students no doubt this school must have divided classes into small groups in order for better management or something along those lines, that meant that there'd had to be several dozen classrooms per floor. Kou tries to mentally calculate the exact amount but decided to simply sit down with his sister.

Kou: "Well sis I had a ... challenging day, how was yours?"

Asuka simply focused on eating not paying him much attention.

Kou: "I see so I guess your day wasn't any more eventful. Oh well it's only the first day so things may get better soon."

Asuka finally looks towards her brother though her eyes peered slightly to the left. Kou curious looked behind him to see Hiro, the two twins, and the pink haired girl.

Hiro: "Yo! You guys mind if we eat with you?."

Kou: *Yes, I do* "Sure your welcome to eat with us right sis." *Damn it….*

His sister simply stares at them for a few seconds then returns to eating. Hiro and his pals sit down around the two and pull out their own sack lunches.

Hiro: "So Kou, I've been talking with the group and we've come to the decision that you and your sister are going to be the newest additions to our club."

Kou nearly chocked upon hearing such a declaration.

Kou: *Since when do people decide for someone else to be a part of a club? There's no way I'll be stuck in a club with these people. I can't be rude I'll just tell them I'm not interested.* "W-well that's a nice offer but..."

Kou suddenly felt cold, and became frozen with fear. His pupils dilated and he began to shake. As he looked upon Hiro and his friends he saw something terrifying. Behind the Pink Hair girl was a tall half man, half buzzard like creature. It was caressing the side of the girls head as it gloomed over her.

Kou: *The hell? It's here? I can still see it? Wait this... This is bad. Every time I see him... He takes them away. (He looks towards the Pink haired girl) Can it be? Is this a message of her fate? I can't ignore it, last time I did, they died. But I don't know her so who cares, but… Can I just let this happen again? I can't! But that things the grim reaper I can't stop him.*

Kou Relaxes his entire thought process taking only seconds, he hopes no one notices.

Kou: "But... Me and my sister aren't very talented or anything, but we'd love to be a part of your club."

Hiro: "Don't worry, there's no talent needed, our club is just a simple hobby group really, so it's all in just for fun. Anyway, it's been so long since we had new members. The initiation begins at my place after school!" Kou: *Oh great what did I get myself into.*

He takes a final look at the buzzard and then back at his new club mates.

Kou: "Heh, I c-can't wait." *I guess this is the decision I've made


	2. Lesson 1-2 Promise

**Lesson 1-2 Promise**

Kou felt sick to his stomach. He and his sister stood before a door, and behind the door was an unknown mystery. Kou always suffered from a sense of raving paranoia, and because of this he always had trouble bounding with people his age. Receiving an invitation from a group of students he barely knew made him feel vulnerable. He stared at the door fearing that if he opened it maybe he would be attacked and thrown in a dumpster. Kou could feel himself pull away; his paranoia was driving him to return to his room. Kou began to back up readying his return home, but he felt another force keep him in place, tugging back every time he tried to move. His arm was holding him back; no something was holding the arm. It took a second for him to notice but his sister had grabbed his arm performing a sort of silent protest of his pointless fear. She did not look at him, but instead stared at the door in a slightly intense but dry manner. She wanted to go through the door, and she wanted him to open it. Kou's heart was pounding but then thoughts of discovering paradise flooded in his head.

Kou: *maybe paradise starts here.*

Kou reached for the door, and began to slowly open it. The light of the room flooded the dark dinky hallway Kou was standing in. The light began to mellow out, and what Kou saw was… well not too impressive. This was the school's anime club room, and as the name suggested it actually had video cases filled with anime, no doubt bought out of the pockets of the club members. The room was filthy having pizza boxes laying around and other trash, the room had one TV, a card table surrounded by chairs, a coat hanger and office desk, the last too possibly being left overs of whatever this room used to be used for.

Hiro: "Kou you finally made it! Come on we have a little game we'd like to play with you."

Kou and his sister took their seats at the table, somewhat eager to see what game they had. Hiro picked out an old deck of cards and handed them over to the pink haired girl. The girl gave a slight grin, and Hiro as well as the two apparently younger brown haired twins giggled a bit.

Hiro: "Michi happens to be our newest member well at least until you two showed up, so I'll let her tell the rules of the initiation game."

Kou: *an initiation game? Oh the sound of this is already making my stomach hurt.*

Michi: (holds up deck) "this deck has been passed down this club for nearly 50 years. Every time the club gains a new member we pull out this historic deck to play a game of Go fish, but there is more too it whoever is the loser has to follow a request from the winner."

Kou: "wow 50 years, I would've never thought a school club could even last that…. Wait if that's fifty years old than you guys already know what each card looks like from rips and tears."

Hiro: "wow most people don't realize that till were halfway through the game."

Kou: "come on isn't this a little un fair."

Michi: "don't worry so much it's all for fun plus it's a necessary initiation ceremony that all members take."

Kou: "well I guess so." (the dark grin returns to Michi and her friends and she immediately deals out the cards) *something tells me I don't want to lose this.*

Michi: "the cards have all been dealt out but before we begin let's get a more formal introduction. I'm Michi Towada I'm the current club president, I basically plan all the meetings for the club."

Kou: "club president? But I thought you were one of the newer members."

Michi: "I am, but Hiro and the twins aren't really leadership material. Beside I won my title of leader in this very game."

Hiro: "(sarcasticly) and forever will that day live on in infamy. Anyway I'm Hiro Matsuda, but you already know that. I come up with most of the games, and fun stuff for the club."

Girl twin: "yes you come up with all the games yet you always lose them. (she give a childish grin)"

Hiro: "oh shut up and introduce yourself."

Girl twin: "fine I'm Keiko Maebara and….."

Boy twin: (blatantly interrupting) "and I'm Kochi Maebara!"

Keiko: "don't let our size and age fool you we're the most senior members of the club."

Kochi: "not to mention we were smart enough to skip a few grades."

Keiko & Koichi: "so how about you."

Kou: "well I'm Kou and this is my sister Asuka. We came here from the orphanage. They said since I was 18 I was allowed to go off on my own."

Michi: "you're an orphan I'm so sorry we didn't know …"

Kou: "no no no. don't feel bad. We've more or less adapted to life on our own."

Hiro (Fake tearing up): "dude you're my new hero, let's give it up for the bravest and toughest member of our club!"

Kou: *wow this guy isn't much on subtle.* "I'm not really that brave it's just well the life you grow up with."

Michi: "well I think that's enough for introductions let's get this game started."

With that everyone picks up their cards and begins to examine them. Kou notices he has a 5, a 3, a king, a jake, and a 9.

Kou: *well I'm off to a bad start I already don't even have a single match.*

Michi: "hey Kou do you have the king of hearts."

Without even allowing him to respond she takes the king of hearts off of Kou, leaving him dumbfounded.

Kou: *hey I can still win this.*

Michi: "I'll take that Jake of diamonds off of you."

Kou: *well this is going to be annoying.*

Michi grins a bit at Kou, mostly just mocking him. She proceeds to go around till she gains all for kings and jakes before someone finally didn't have the card she wanted. The game progress relatively poorly for Kou he was receiving no matches, and everyone else once had already gained at least one, even his sister (even though she's mute) was doing better than him. Kou began to think how he could turn this around. Everyone knew all the cards and he was clueless.

Kou: *what can I do at this rate I'll lose. Think.. think..think! wait (he takes a look at all the matched piles, the kings, jakes, 7's, 3's, 6's, 2's, 8's,10's, and queens were matched. Kou looked at his hand he had a 4, a 9, and an ace.) There were only four matches left, and I have a piece of three of them. All I have to do was correctly guess each hand, and maybe I can win. hmmm but who to choose first. (Kou pushes his 4 of diamonds higher to expose it to everyone's view. Kou quickly examined all of their faces, since each time it was his turn he failed to get a match he knew someone was just waiting to take their pic off of him. Hiro made the most obvious reaction

Kou: (almost saying yes under his breath.) "Hiro do you have any 4's?"

Hiro became surprised seeing Kou finally guess right for once.

Hiro: "lucky guess."

Hiro gave Kou three 4's giving him only one card left in his hand. Kou made his match knowing that he had to find the other matches before Hiro could have a chance to win. Kou gave a quick scan of the room. He made sure his too cards were far enough apart for everyone to see them. Then he slid his ace behind the 9 acting as if he was hiding it. Everyone sort of gave a disgruntled look of disappointment all except for Keiko who gives a faint smile.

Kou: "Keiko do you have any ace's."

Keiko becomes flustered and gives up her 2 aces. Kou then turns to her brother who seemed a little nervous. Maybe because he realized Kou had discovered a way to level the playing field.

Kou: "Kochi I know you have to have an ace as well don't you?"

Kochi: "but how, did you somehow memorize them?"

Kou: "the games still afoot, so I won't reveal my secrete."

So now Kou had only one card left now. He observed the faces again to see which one would reveal his victory. He gave an intense look towards each but Michi's emotion seemed the most prominent. It had to be her.

Kou: "Michi do you have any 9's?"

Michi gave a look of defeat and disappointment. Everyone seemed dumbfounded by Kou's apparent knowledge how could anyone compete with such a fast learner.

Michi: (evil grin) "Go fish."

Kou: "but how!?"

Michi: "I could easily tell you're just reading facial expressions you might be able to fool the rest of the club members but you can't fool me. So draw your card."

Kou picked up a 5 from the deck and waited patiently to see what Michi would do.

Michi: "well Kou this was a fun game, and that was a cool trick, but I'm only one 5 from victory and you have it!"

She reaches out and grabs Kou's five declaring her victory.

Hiro: "wow that was close that would be a first for a newbie to win. But you've played well Kou."

Keiko: "yeah you've earned our respect tenfold."

Kochi: "you were awesome!"

Michi: "he was indeed, but now for the punishment game."

Michi pulls out a black marker and gives an evil grin.

A few minutes later Kou found himself looking into a mirror. His friends had drawn a monocle on his face as well as a handle bar mustache.

Michi: "pip pip cheerio right Kou."

Kou: "I'll get you guys back for this."

Hiro: "what's that sounds like a challenge?"

Kou: "it is and this time I'm going to win."

Kou and his friends played for most of the day Kou won a few matches but by the time the day was through he looked like a cross between the mad hatter and the chaser cat. As embarrassing as the get up was Kou had fun. In fact he had more fun that day than any other day he could remember.

It began to grow late so everyone began to return to their respective homes. Kou walked his sister home and took her to her room. Than he went to the bathroom trying to wash all the makeup his friends put on him during their punishment game.

Kou: (talking to self) "well today was a big day. See I told you there was nothing to worry about. Now I have four friends, who would've thought I would even have one friend. I guess it didn't help that I was always shy and hated interacting with people, but that doesn't matter now that I have friends."

?: "good for you I applaud your accomplishment."

Kou became wide eye and his pupils shrank in fear. Kou's body began to tremble all over as he glared into the image in his mirror. Behind him was a boy similar to his age that had blood red hair and a pale complexion. The boy had dry empty eyes that stared straight into the soul, never blinking never tiring. The boy broke a grin as Kou trembled before him.

Kou: "you're not here."

Kou quickly turned to look behind him. The red haired boy was gone no longer in his sight. Kou then turned back at the mirror. In the mirror he saw an image of Michi she had been ripped open and the red haired boy was …. The boy had dug his hand into the girls open chest ripping an tearing at her innards. A gooey sound could be heard and then a fleshy snap. He pulled from her a heart and places the still beating organ in a jar.

Kou: "Leave her alone you vulture!"

The red haired boy turned to look at Kou and placed the jar on the floor.

Red: "no need to raise your voice. I was just keeping some of her parts safe."

Kou: "Don't touch her you hear me, don't!"

Red: "heh heh. Don't worry it's not like she's actually dead, I'm just rehearsing for when she really dies."

Kou: "she's not going to die!"

Red: "oh my mistake I though the buzzard saw her. I could have sworn he did."

Kou cringed a little thinking about what the boy was saying.

Kou: "yes the buzzard saw her… but that doesn't mean anything."

Red: "oh it doesn't?"

A burst of cold air rushed through the room, blowing around the miscellaneous items in the bathroom, and slamming the door shut.

Red: "last time I checked the buzzards selections are absolute and are destine to die."

Kou: (low confidence) "we don't know that. There no guarantee they will die."

Red: "no guarantee? (The floor below faded away turning into an endless void, Kou fell terrified as he soared through the abyss at great speeds. As Kou fell thin spring began to wrap around him, suspending him in the emptiness. The red haired boy appeared again in front of Kou seeming to defy all laws of gravity as he stood as if there was ground to support him.) My dear friend you shouldn't be so delusional. It's obvious to tell that you have absolutely no method of stopping any of these deaths."

Kou: "I…. I do too have a method."

Red: "do you really? You know you can't hide any information in that blank little mind of yours. You have nothing."

Kou: "I could come up with a plan!"

The red haired boy merely smiled at Kou. The scenery around the two began to quickly change. Kou found himself in a small house populate with a quaint family of four. On the couch to the back of the room sat a woman with long white hair and violet eyes. She was crocheting small blankets for her small children. Two little tykes on the floor one was a small girl only 2 years old the other was 4 year old boy. The 2 year old as a beautiful little girl with snow white hair, the other was a boy also with white hair. They both had violet eyes just like their mother. The two children were playing with toys when their father came in. he grabbed the two children and hugged them. The little girl was happy but the small boy seemed unsettled. The whole day he stared at his father, with nervous and unsettled face. The father around 6 that day left to buy some food for the family. When the father went for the door the small boy freaked. He cried and cried and his parents tried to console him, but nothing they said or did would make him calm down. The father tired left through the door believing maybe if he just returned with food his child would calm down. Hours passed and the father never returned home. The child in a few days attended his father funeral greatly hurt from his lost. He and his sister grew deeply attached to their mother till one day when the boy was 6 he found himself dropped off at kinder garden. He attended normally as everyone else, until one day he refused to leave his mother. The teacher had to hold on to the small boy so that his mom could leave for work. When class was over no one came to pick up the boy. At age 7 he and his sister were adopted, at age 8 both parents died. By age 9 the boy had gain a friend at the orphanage at age 10 the friend died. At age 11 the child was moved again to a new family only to be victims of a terrorist attack. Age 13 the boy found a new orphanage, and made many friends. At age 16 the orphanage burned and he and his sister were all alone.

Red: "and two years later here you stand."

Kou: "shut….shut up…. Leave me alone! I can save her life! I can stop death."

Red: "heh heh. Do you need help with that you know I'm actually around and…."

Kou: "no. **I** will save her life."

Red: "Is that so. You know everyone has to die some time. Even if you think you've stop death it will just rear its ugly head again and snatch her life away."

Kou: "don't you have someone else to torment."

Red: "fine but don't forget your first friend."

The boy faded and was no longer in Kou's sight for the moment normality had returned to him. But the question remained how do you stop death, for anyone this is a momentous task often described as impossible, but Kou concluded in his mind that Michi will not die, she will live a long and healthy life, and he will do everything is his power to accomplish this.

A whole month passed since Kou had met his friends. In time Kou came to be known in the group as the tutor. Although Koichi and Keiko were doing fine in school Hiro, and Michi were greatly lacking and Kou was the only one kind enough to help them in their work. Kou and his sister blended well in the anime club. Every day they met in the club room and played games. Kou at first was an easy target, but in time he learned how to play against his more gullible friends. It was nice, for the first time Kou and Asuka were actually having fun with friends something in the past they had very little time for. Though it may have been fun the buzzard was a constant reminder of what was to come. It began to stress Kou. Every day he woke up early for class, waiting patiently for his friends to arrive. In his class the first person who would always enter was a boy with purple hair. He was always reading and very distant. Every time Kou tried to communicate with the kid he'd just ignored him. After him came the twins and often times it was a tossup between the two bullies or Hiro showing up. Then always second to last came the red headed boy. Kou knew good and well that the figure he saw in his room was a figment of his imagination but the figure that stood before him in class was real. Every day he would pass Kou's desk and flash a dark grin and then continue to the back of the room. There Kou could feel the boy's stare burn into the back of his skull, yet throughout the whole class they would never speak nor make eye contact, but all the same the tension remain. Always last to class most of the time after it started Michi would come in. Kou always felt frighten he knew he couldn't just barge in her home to check up on her, but with each day she was late Kou thinks in his mind she's dead.

It was now the end of class everyone was departing, and as the Red haired boy walked by Kou shivered with a chill. Michi then tapped his shoulder causing Kou to jump a little.

Michi: (smiling) "hey scardy pants do you mind helping me study tonight."

Kou: (regains composer and try to act as if nothing happen) "now by help study you don't mean do your homework for you?"

Michi: "oh of course not I would never; I just need you to help me solve each problem step by step."

Kou: "well I assume it wouldn't help to do a little assistance, but you have to actually do the problems okay."

Michi: "okay dokay captain smarty pants."

Michi just as most of the student lived inside the school, although not for the same reasons as Kou. Kou had no other place to go while for the other students it was a way of declaring independence from their families, and making their first steps to adulthood. Kou had never been to Michi's room before now as they normally would either meet in the anime club room or Hiro's room which both had an equal level of unsightly grime and disorder to them, but Michi's room was different her room was well organized and didn't reek with the scent of pizza everywhere, a change quite welcome to Kou. Her room had a similar setup to Kou's as they were all school apartments. The two walked over to the couch and pulled out their notes. At first Michi tried to avoid doing her work, as she was distracted by handheld gaming systems. Kou eventually got her to focus, but in around 10 minutes she had lost focus again.

Kou: "well Michi I finished the work for you, now are you ready to study over it."

Michi: "booyah high score!"

Kou turned off the little device and handed her a book.

Kou: "we have to focus you'll never pass the test at this rate."

Michi: "fine …..(grumbling something)"

She opens the book and scans the page. She gives the book a frustrated look and then sets it back down.

Michi: "maybe we should take a snack break?"

Kou reluctantly heads over to her fringe to find a snack for her.

Kou: *well I can assure myself thinking to death is definably not the way she's going to go. Though I will say this she doesn't seemed too stressed about anything. She seems to have no enemies, and everything she could ever want or need is in a safe distance. So why would she be a target of the buzzard. (Kou examines the refrigerator and finds a pre-made meal. He takes it out and heads towards Michi's microwave. On the counter next to the device is a picture. Lifting the picture to get a better view he makes it out to be some man in the woods. It was too dark to make out any features. The man in the picture gave Kou the feeling that he didn't want to be seen. He quickly glanced to Michi and immediately knew this picture was important. Kou wanted to know what this was to her.) I have to keep the situation calm in case this is bad. I know a joke is one of the better ways to start.* "Hey Michi is this picture of your boyfriend or something?"

Kou lifted up the picture and Michi freaked. She grew pale and her pupils shrank as she began to shiver, she ran towards Kou and snatched the picture from him.

Michi: "you weren't supposed to see that!"

Kou: "I wasn't supposed to see what?"

Michi: "nothing it's … nothing."

Kou: "come on it can't be nothing you wouldn't be so worked up about it."

Michi(flustered) : "I'm not worked up about anything."

Michi gave a pout that Kou had to admit seemed pretty cute. As flustered as she seemed Kou knew he had to know who was on the picture it could be a matter of life or death.

Kou: "come on Michi you can tell me I'm your friend remember."

Michi fluster look grew a little sheepish she was obviously thinking it over. It drew Kou curiosity she really didn't want to share what was on the picture, but she also seemed to trust him.

Michi: "you won't think I'm crazy if I tell you?"

Kou: "oh course not."

Michi: "promise."

Kou: "I promise."

Michi: "pinky promise."

Kou: "pinky promise"

Michi: "okay now make a blood pact."

Kou: "what!?"

Michi: "he he just kidding. (she holds up the picture thinking hard about it) you see I have a feeling that this man on this picture is a murderer, but not just any murderer, but the mastermind behind the chain of mysterious deaths happening in this city."

Kou: "mastermind?" *boy I know how to pick em don't I*

Michi: "you probably just think I'm a random conspiracy theorist. If you do I don't blame you everyone else thinks so."

Kou: "you're not a conspiracy theorist if you think that picture means something then I think it might mean something."

Michi: "you think it means something!?"

Kou: "I think it **might** mean something, but I don't know anything about this case. If you wouldn't mind you could try to convince me."

Michi: "really you're interested in my investigation?"

Kou: "I've always been a fan of mysteries, and I kind of know what it feels for people to not believe in you. So tell me what is this mystery."

Michi led Kou to the couch sitting him down and then went to her room. She came back with a folder holding a number files and photos in them. She sat down next to Kou and laid the folder on the table in front of them.

Michi: "for the last 5 year of the Watanagashi festival a string of mysterious suicides occurred. The first year Ichimaru corp. was hit hard when Sachiko Hojo was found in her office with her throat clawed out. On the same day Kanzo Mogi who had just started working for Ichimaru corp. the year before disappeared. Many of the police dismissed the case as suicide as they found no one else's DNA on Sachiko and it didn't appear that she was struggling with anyone. On the next year a family of missionaries was found killed. The entirety of the congregation was found poisoned at the dining hall of the church. The only known survivor was the son of the pastor. The police couldn't find out whether they poisoned themselves on purpose or if someone else poisoned them. On the third year the members of the Sonozaki house were found dead. They had all cut their stomachs open with swords and were found dead in one room. The only exception was a girl found locked in the closet. She seemed traumatized, and police couldn't get her to speak of what happened. On the 4th year multiple employees of Ichimaru corp. were found dead in one of the break rooms. They had all clawed their throats out. All of those who died in there had no families except for Mr. Matsuda's wife. The police again said that they could only conclude it as mass suicide. Last year the Mio family household was burned to the ground all members died. In 5 years a series of unfortunate suicides happen or at least that's what the police think. Each year I found this mysterious figure lurking around the crime scenes and I have a strong feeling he was behind all of these deaths.

Kou: "these are strange deaths. They do seem like suicides but relatively strange suicides."

Michi: "I was thinking that too"

Kou: "have you learned anything in your investigation?"

Michi: "well…. Ummm I took these photos."

Kou: "hmmmm well if we take the time to think of it, it seems that the targets were enemies of the old houses that used to rule this town well all except for the Sonozaki residence. You say these deaths happen the night of the festival I have a feeling some kind of fanatic would be your mysterious figure, but this is only a theory."

Michi: "do you think you know who it is?'

Kou: "no and we only have a week before the festival so a full investigation would be tough if there really is a murderer it would be best to devise a way to catch him before the act."

Michi: "how could we do that?"

Kou: "again it's only a theory but if this murderer exists than he must be a believer of Oyashirou curse or at least is trying to mimic it. A good idea would be to wait around Oyashirou shrine there's a chance he may go to pray before he kills or maybe even hide the body."

Michi: "do you mean you're going to help me solve this mystery. Oh Kou I should have never doubted that you would believe me."

She quickly hugged Kou before he had the chance to speak.

Kou: "yeah maybe if we stake out the shrine we'll be able to find out if your theory is true or not." *also if I'm lucky solving this case may save her life. These are strange suicides and to happen the same time every year. I have to be careful but if I can succeed I may stop her death*

Michi: "thank you Kou, thank you."

She begins to tear up a bit and Kou brushes the back of her head embracing her. Michi tears flow on Kou, acting a symbol of her gratitude towards him for believing her.

Kou: *don't worry Michi I promise that I will protect you.*


	3. Lesson 1-3 Alliance

**Lesson 1-3 Alliance**

Two small children stood before a great mansion. One child was a boy whose skin was somewhat pale and his hair white as snow. He held the hand of a smaller little girl who held similar features to him, they were sibling would be the first thing anyone would say observing them. The girls clenched tightly on to the boys clothing, he looked down upon her and gave her a weak smile to reassure her, and he gave her a nice pat on the head. The boy than led her to the door then striking the door three times and waiting patiently. After some time pass the door creaked open and frail old figure appeared before the two children.

Old man: "Ah you must be Kou I've heard so much about you please come in."

The old man opened the door allowing the two children in the mansion. It was a large place that glowed with golden light reflecting of the fine oak used to construct the interior.

Old man: "come this way sit."

The old man led Kou and his sister to a large red chair. They were small enough to where they could both sit in it at the same time. The man gave them a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate for each of them the sibling snuggled against one another and looked at the old man.

Old man: "so tell child is it true that you can predict when a person will die?"

Kou fidgeted around in his seat a little. He was very uncomfortable about this kind of subject, but he looked up at the old man to give him an answer.

Kou: "yes."

The old man rustled in his own chair crossing his legs and then rubbing his chin thinking.

Old Man: "hmmmm and tell me how accurate are you with these predictions?"

Kou: "I've predicted that I would be orphaned three times now, and I predicted the death of 4 other people. All of them died, and now I'm not allowed to stay at my old orphanage anymore, they say I'm cursed."

The old man begins dropping cubes of sugar in his cup of hot chocolate.

Old man: "oh no young child what you have is no curse why it's quite the gift."

Kou gave the man in a befuddled look not just because he disagreed with him but because he just placed his 20th sugar cube in his cup of hot chocolate.

Kou: "How is this a gift? Because of me no one will adopt me or my sister. This is a curse it surely is. Trust me if you knew me you'd truly think that."

With his 30th cube the old man lifted his drink and slurped a bit of hit. He gave a look of disapproval and then set the cup back down.

Old man: "child do you want to know why what you have is not a curse."

Kou: "why?"

Old man: "because you have the ability to provide a person with an early warning system about their death. In truth Kou believe it or not you possess the power to prevent a person's death. This is a power many have been searching for all their lives."

Kou: "… but how can I stop someone's death."

Old man: "knowing when someone will die is half the battle. After that you'll require some deductive skills to figure out how the person will die, and once you know the when and the how you'll be able to prevent this death."

Kou: "but how will I get these de duckative skills."

Old man: (chuckles) "I will teach you my boy. Child the man sitting before is no ordinary owner of an orphanage, and I feel sorry to tell you I didn't call you to be an orphan here."

Kou: "you didn't?"

Old man: " no I called you to be the son of the fifth ranked L. a wise and brilliant detective that wishes to pass his knowledge to a new a capable generation."

Kou was shocked in his old home he had heard about the L's. After the Kira investigation the new L held out a competition to see who would be his worthy successor. They would be called L and then have a number place next to them to depict their rank and progress at becoming the next L. Kou though the detectives were so cool and when he was very young dreamed of being called an L. those were childish dreams although he is 13 now so why not allow those dreams to come true.

Kou: "mr. … Mr. L5 can you teach me how to stop death?"

Old man: (smiles) "of course I can and please from now on call me father."

Kou awaken from his dream. He was having memories of his past flood back into his head. Kou looks up towards his ceiling watching the fan spin.

Kou: "father I sure hope you were right when you said I could stop death."

The morning had its usual flair. Kou opened Asuka's door and helped prepare her for morning classes. He gave her a fresh clean uniform and help brushed her teeth. It's not exactly that his sister was helpless it's just Kou grew to be very protective of Asuka. They were passed from orphanage to orphanage as children and never had a lot of time to attach to any parents. It seems something hated them, that something in the universe was out to get them. Everywhere they went no matter how happy the place was it was ultimately flooded in despair. All they were ever given was the early warning system of the figure of death that always appeared marking the coming doom of its victim. This large dusty humanoid buzzard would loom over a person who was destined to die. Sometime he'd fallow them for months, sometimes weeks, and sometimes days. One always new when time was drawing near, the figure would fallow closely day in and day out always hovering behind; when time grew short a silhouette of a skull would appear over the face of the victim. This would mean that at the most the victim had only one week left, and as the week went on the skull would become more a more vivid. The cause of death for the most part would be unknown and the time was also unknown. All that is given is the one week span.

Kou walked Asuka to the kitchen and prepared her breakfast. They sat down at the table and began to socialize or at least Kou imagined they were in truth they were both eating in silence.

Kou: "you know Asuka I promise you this time we will have our paradise. Asuka now we have friends and this time I promise you none of them will die and you know what, they'll like us so much that we'll be friends for life. We'll have so much fun Asuka, and guess what one day I promise you will talk again with real words."

Asuka looked up at her brother and gave a slightly annoyed nod to him and then continued eating her food.

Kou: "I don't have class today but you do once your done you should head straight to class, I'll just clean things up here while you're gone and then after class we can hang out with our new friends."

Asuka nodded and Kou smiled. After Asuka finished her meal Kou cleaned her plate and escorted her to the class room. Giving his usual heart felt good bye and then returning home to clean. Upon opening the door Kou was met with a young figure with long purple hair. She smiled at Kou with a beaming grin.

Kou: (nervous mental chatter) *this girl is the girl I saw the first day here, that day she wasn't real, but today she stands in my room. I could try calling her out on this, call her unreal, but then again I can't really tell what is or is not real sometimes.* "who are you?"

Purple: "you don't remember me you gave me bread remember?"

Kou: *hmmm so she is the girl, now the question is did I forget some parts or is she really a fantasy. * "weren't you crying that day. Can you tell me why you were crying was it because you lost your parents?"

Purple: "no I wasn't sad that I didn't have any parents. Well to some extent but I was sad because there is no one who can help me."

Kou: "help you with what?"

Purple: "help me fix everything."

Kou: "that's not really an answer."

Purple: "Mr. Kou can I ask you a question?"

Kou: *a question? Yeah let's just answer the request of an imaginary figure. Though I am curious as to what she has to say.* "sure go ahead."

Purple: "I'm all alone and I feel so powerless that I feel I can't make a difference no matter how hard I try. Mr. can you make a difference for me?"

Kou: "make a difference in what?"

Purple: "can you protect the lives I've failed to protect?"

Kou: "I don't know what you mean, but sure I guess." *I guess? Really? Who just agrees to a figments? She does need my help. I can't simply ignore a defenseless child.*

Purple: "then if you don't mind can you go to the Furude shrine to night? Please try to make it there at 8 pm that would be very helpful."

Kou: "sure I guess but why?" *stop being chivalrous she's not real. But if what its helpful, psychologist say that visions are connect to your inner mind. Maybe it's helpful. Yeah or maybe she's a spirit. I need to stop arguing with myself, it makes me feel unstable. Wait where did she go?*

Kou scanned the room and notice the girl had vanished before his eyes without a trace. He was slightly shocked and relieved at the same time. This meant the girl was a part of his mind like the red haired kid, and at the same time he knew that what she asked of him was important, he could ignore it and wait for his stake out with Michi or he could solve this now before things got out of hand.

It was hard for Kou, but he waited throughout the day. The boredom of waiting made him decide to pay the library a visit. Kou skimmed through a couple of books but few held his interest for long. He eventually found a good book though. It told a story of a boy who had an extraordinary power that allowed him to command people. The power intrigued Kou it was definitely better than vaguely knowing when a person was going to die. The story detailed how the boy tried to use his power to change the world, and make it a safer place to live. Using powers to change the world seems like a fairy tale dream. He skimmed a few chapters head and saw an interesting passage about how the boy used his power to command his friend to survive. Kou chuckled a bit somewhat jealous and wishing he could do the same thing to Michi.

Kou: *using your power to stop death sadly it's not as simple as that. I have to use cunning and evidence to stop death, but he can with a simple word. Almost makes you wonder can death be stopped, no I can't think that way I just have to remember if I can solve this I can improve her chances of living. She will live, if I will it.*

In truth it was an empty statement that Kou himself hardly believe. He's tried many times and nothing really seemed to slow down death, but that doesn't mean he won't keep trying. A man came in telling everyone that the library was closing. The students began to leave one by and Kou was the last of the group to go. He quickly picked up his books and tried to rush for the door. He wanted to get this day over with as fast as possible, but with his clumsiness he ran into a very tall solid figure. The impact made Kou collapse to the ground. Dazed and confused Kou looked up to see what he ran into or better yet who. Kou had ran into a young man (and I use that term loosely) with long maroon dread locks and he had tannish skin. The boy gave Kou a dark grin that gave Kou a slight chill.

Maroon: "ah one of my class mates I have a feeling we haven't properly met."

He extended his hand out to Kou and lifted him to his feet. Kou was a little nervous of this man he had been bullying Kou for the last few weeks, but for the most part he never really spoke to him before now.

Maroon: "so the little man getting comfortable in his new school huh?"

Kou: "well….yeah I guess you could say that."

Maroon: "looks like you've even manage to attract a pretty little girl too haven't you?"

Kou: (surprised) "I did I haven't really notice."

The maroon haired boy grabs Kou by his shirt and holds him close.

Maroon: "don't play dumb boy that girl the one with the pink hair that you stayed with last night. She's my girl and I'm not too keen on sharing. So as a bit of advice from Yuudai stay away from her and I'll make sure not all your bones are broken."

Kou: "I…..I….I assure you that we're just friends and nothing more."

Yuudai: "good let's make sure we keep it that way got it."

Yuudai puts Kou down and begins to walk away.

Yuudai: "tell me something Kou do you believe in Hell?"

Kou: "well…. I'm not exactly sure?"

Yuudai: "well you better hope it isn't real, because if I hear you're going out with Michi. I will personally ferry you there myself."

Yuudai continues off and Kou takes a moment to breath after his confrontation. he picks back up his supplies, and takes a look at his watch noticing 8 is coming soon it was 7 now and he only had an hour before he was supposed to go to the shrine.

The sun was now gone and Kou found himself trudging through the woods. The shrine was still hidden in the forest. Ichimaru's modernization never touched the area. His clock was approaching 8 and Kou was drawing near the shrine. As he drew close he could hear some voices coming from his destination. Kou hid himself in the shrubbery and tried to see what was going on. Through the bushes he saw two men standing around the shrine both had short blond hair, but one was taller and more muscular than the other one who was quite wimpy in comparison. The smaller one was fiddling with the shrines lock while the larger man starred with one hand fashioned around his chin appearing to be deep in thought.

Small: "I can't open it. The lock's rusted and even if we had a key I doubt we'd be able to open it."

Big: "it doesn't matter that much we may not be able to see what's inside but we can very well see if anyone comes by."

The larger man pulls out a small box filled with a number of little black devices.

Big: "Sora plant these around the area it will allow us to observe the shrine and see if anyone comes."

Sora: "okay, do you really think anyone would mess with this old thing I mean it doesn't look like anyone been around here for years Shigeru."

Shigeru: "I know, but would you rather sit at home all day and accomplish nothing, at least this has the chance of turning up results."

Kou:* who are these guys are they trying to investigate the murders too.*

Sora: "Shigeru I see rustling in the bushes over there."

Kou:*crap*

Shigeru: "whoever you are come out there's no point in running."

Kou felt shivers in his spin the man's voice was deep and commanding but at the same time seemed somewhat gentle. Kou stood from the bushes and came into the open. Now he had a better view of the two men. The larger man that seemed to be named Shigeru was indeed more built than his friend but it wasn't as exaggerated as Kou thought it was. Getting a look at his face he notices that the man had a youthful appearance and was likely the same age as Kou. The only difference was the since of maturity and power in this man. His face beamed with unnatural confidence, indeed in the situation Kou was out numbered, but even then they knew nothing of Kou or even what he could do. That's what made this man scary he could stare Kou down with his hands exposed to sides revealing he was unarmed, but at the same time remain intimidating with his authoritative posture. The other who was named Sora didn't have any of the qualities Shigeru had; he seemed completely innocent and pure. The boy didn't have a scary bone in his body it almost made Kou wonder why two people with drastically different energies would be together here at a place like this.

Shigeru: "I believe this is the point where you tell us your name."

Kou: (flinching a little at the sudden question but he quickly regain his composer to try to make himself not seem completely terrified) "I'm Kou."

Shigeru: "no last name?"

Kou: "no I'm an orphan I don't have a last name."

Shigeru: "interesting you know I myself lost a parent as well, even Sora lost his a while ago. Guess that means we have a little in common."

Kou: *a little in common who is this guy, we just meet in the woods and he's willingly giving me this kind of information.* "yeah I guess."

Shigeru: "so tell me are you new around these parts I remember seeing you around the school but besides that I know you're a fresh face."

Kou: "oh yes I'm new around here, I came here around a month ago."

Shigeru: "and after a month decided to come here of all places to have a walk huh."

Kou: "please I wasn't ease dropping *why would I say that! I might as well as just confessed*

Shigeru gave Kou an almost unsetting grin and then placed his hands in his pockets.

Shigeru: "tell me Kou have you ever heard of Oyashiro's curse?"

Kou: "kind of it's some old curse people used to believe in."

Shigeru: "kind of. That's a good way to explain something if you don't know what it is. The curse I'm not sure if it's real or not, but it's said that Oyashiro will stalk his victim causing the sensation of mass paranoia and inflict them with an extreme case of Schizophrenia. There are many reasons as to why someone would be inflicted with Oyashiro's curse. Leaving the village, talk about him, being too lucky, being a foreigner, and worst of all being here at the Saiguden."

Kou: "so it appears this Oyashiro is pretty easy to piss off huh."

Shigeru: "you can say that, but it's more like its people are easy to piss off. Now Kou there's only two reasons why you would be visiting the Saiguden at night. Either A you're a cultist and since you're a foreigner that's not likely, or option B you've become curious about the chain of mysterious suicides and came here to see if you could find someone committing action A. I believe your performing option B am I not correct."

Kou hunched down a bit and began to ponder a little.

Shigeru: "no need to speak, your silence shows I'm right. You know Kou what the three of us are doing here right now can to the people of this village seem like treason. It wouldn't be illegal, but being here would be enough justification to come over and slaughter the three of us. That's why Kou since our lives are on the line and I'm sure you and maybe a few of your friends are curious of this case I think it would be a smart idea to team up."

Kou: "team up?"

Shigeru: "yes we could team up and solve this case, or we could allow Oyashiro's curse to consume us while we investigate with only one foot in the door, it's your choice."

Kou: *this was not what I was expecting to happen. At the most I thought I would see another vision, but to meet two others who are investigating this case along with me it's almost convenient. Today I was torn with the concept of how I'll save Michi's life and today I'm given allies to solve the one case that could change the outcome of her death. It's almost too grand, but can I really pass it up.* "allow me to talk it over with a friend of mine please."

Shigeru: "very well Sora give Kou my spare key to the church."

Sora: (surprised to be included in conversation) "oh yes sir. (walks up to Kou with a small key) here you go. This is very important so don't lose it please."

Shigeru: "when you feel you're ready to join us have you and your friend come to the old church established by the missionaries on the outskirts of the city. We may not be there when you arrive but I assure you wait long enough and will come."

Kou: "than… thank you."

Kou walked home after that. He was anxious to talk to Michi. He called her and told her he had something important to tell her. He wanted her to meet him at the club room in private. It was late in the evening now very few roamed the halls at this hour. Kou knew he and Michi would be alone to discuss their plan. Kou went to unlock the door but noticed someone already unlocked it. Michi likely made it first. He creaked the door open and saw Michi siting at the table, and above her was the Buzzard still lingering. Kou's eyes drew to Michi's face and he was horrified. It was the final sign of death, upon her face was the silhouette of a skull covering her face like a mask. This was her final week, and that's only if Kou was lucky. Michi turned to Kou and gave him a bright smile.

Michi: "so what's this good news you wanted to tell me?"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Lesson 1-4 Rehearsal

**Lesson 1-4: Rehearsal **

L: *so it would appear that after all these years, even in our death, the war we started still rages on. Since my time gone, the SPK created under my successor has become one of the world's most influential bodies in the world, collecting resources from every nation and acting as a shadow government with one purpose; the neutralization of Kira or any threats similar to Kira. As of now there is a total of 14 different L's acting as the hierarchical leaders of the SPK, created with the attempt of transforming L's successor into a game. Essentially the more cases each L solves depict their ranks. *

Lamdadelta: "you've been ever so quite haven't you?"

L: "by the rules of this game I am only allowed to know information based on the 14 L's, and their history."

Lamdadelta: "indeed well at least enough to pick a candidate for our little game."

L: "hmmmm this boy Kou he worked under L5, the L who inherited the Wammy's house orphanage. I'd like to see more about his life if that's within the rules."

Lamdadelta: "sure I'll give you a glimpse of his life."

Within a blink of an eye L found himself at the Wammy's house. He seemed to be in the addict. The place was dusty and smelled like old plastic. The room was cluttered and poorly organized. The room was nothing special just where Watari and whoever was in charge moved random objects that were of no importants anymore. As L was beginning to wonder why he was brought here, he heard what sounded like nervous chatter. He followed the sound to the corner of the room and behind a box was a young 16 year old Kou. He was in a fetal position wide eyed and mumbling rhythmic incomprehensible gibberish. His body was constantly sweating and his eyes were focused to the ground. Next to him was his sister she seemed calm and was merely sitting next to her brother giving him a little distance but staying near him. She occasionally glanced at her older brother and then would allow her eyes to wander in other directions.

L: "what's happening here?"

Lamdadelta: "oh come on isn't it obvious."

L: "humor me."

Lamdadelta: "Why don't we ask Asuka."

L: "But I can't interact with them. This is something more like a recording plus she is not much of a talker according to her profile."

Lamdadelta: "it's funny when you try to over analyze my statements. What I mean is I'll allow you to hear what's she's thinking. She's not much for speaking but she still thinks, and quite the thinker she is."

L: "hmmm is that so. Very well then, Asuka, let's see what's in your mind."

Asuka:*….I hate L( the immediate statement makes L a slight bit tense. He looks over to Lamdadelta who gives him a quick smile. He then looks back at Asuka trying to get more out of her mind.)…..why….brother, why do you help these people…they make you only think of bad things….when you think of bad things…..you're not my brother anymore…. You're just broken…..I hate L for making you broken again….he knows you hate death…why does he make you work with death…..brother why do you do this thing that makes you hurt.*

L: "make you hurt. (L gets close to Kou's face examining him. L placing his thumb to his lip thinking critically) make you hurt hmmmm… I feared this; the job of a detective is hard and the job of being L is more than just stressful. My first successor committed suicide and B became what he was because of it…. (turns to look at Lamdadelta) Lambda I wish to know what he is thinking."

Lambdadelta: (devilish grin) "are you sure about that?"

L simply nodded his head. Lamdadelta pulled a grin so wide she'd make the cheshire cat proud. She flicked her wrist and L watched as the world around him began to melt away. The wooded walls turned to blood stained concrete and the clutter mess that was in the attic turned to instruments of torture. The floor below L faded away and it was replaced with an endless sea of fresh corpse grasping at his legs and tugging at him.

L: (slightly nervous) "what is this!?"

Lamdadelta: "this is what Kou is seeing right now. You see Kou's mind is a little sensitive, on one hand it's useful for premonitions but on the other it tends to have a bad habit of trapping him in his nightmares. "

Realizing this wasn't real L regained his composure and looked upon Kou. The corpses, sickly or zombies whatever you would call them were wrapping themselves around Kou, screaming and yelling at him. They screamed with pains of agony and the sound of tears flooded the room. And now L could understand Kou's gibberish, he was saying he was sorry. Repeatedly almost chanting "I'm sorry". L then suddenly had a glimpse of Kou's mind from just a few hours ago. They were working on a case hoping to capture a death note. They had obtained one but an argument broke out. One of the members in L5's task force ran off with the death note and aligned themselves with a Kira organization. Kou, his sister, a red haired child and L5 are the only members left. A unit of 12 hyper intelligent individuals was reduced to 4.

L: "he lost a battle against Kira, and now his mind is ravaging him for it."

The room faded to black and L found himself in the witch's tea room again.

Lambdadelta: "so have you made a choice about your candidate yet?"

…

On the inside Kou felt like he could burst in tears, but he couldn't if he cried now Michi would never understand why. All he could hear was the insane laughter from his imaginary tormentor, the red headed schoolmate who seemed to follow him everywhere. Even the purple haired girl seemed to be there tearing up at Kou's side. Kou closed the door behind him and began to walk towards Michi.

Kou: * Michi…. your dying you're really dying. The mask of death… it's upon you.*

Kou tried his hardest to keep calm and not show his sorrow for it would do nothing but confuse Michi now. She did not know of his power, and he did not know how to explain it to her. It didn't matter he had news to carry to her, news that would further their cause and likely solve the case.

Michi: "Kou why did you call me here so late?"

Kou: "I've discovered something I thought you'd might like."

Michi: (she tilts her head like a curious dog) "really what is it?"

Kou: "I believe I found others who can help us on this case."

Michi: (her face becomes worried) "you told someone else about what we plan to do?"

Kou: "not exactly …it's more of they contacted me. Two men one named Shigeru and the other Sora they said they were interested in investigating the suicides and they wanted my help since I was new in town."

Michi: "you talked to Mr. Hojo's son? You realize that that guys almost a ghost in this city."

Kou: "really?"

Michi: "yes Shigeru Hojo normally only interacts with the members of the Mitadake high swim team and even they barely know him. People rarely see him outside of formal business. "

Kou: "I'm guessing this must be formal business then."

Michi: "I guess it is, but I never thought he would be interested in such a case. Unlike the other names of Ichimaru corp. he doesn't do interviews on TV 24/7 boasting about how great he is."

Kou: "why would he?"

Michi: "oh I guess you don't know, In Ichimaru corp. the Hojo family is the third strongest force in the company. Mr. Shigeo Hojo is the head of Technological development for the company and his son as far as I know is following his footsteps. Ichimaru and his brother 's immediate family are the only ones with more power than them and for the most part many of them are big on flaunting it."

Kou had a sudden thought back to his first day when he remembered a boy named Seiji that gave him a lot of trouble.

Kou: "is there a boy named Seiji in this political mix."

Michi: "yeah he's the son of Ichimaru's brother and their family holds the second largest portion of power in their company. I'm guessing you must have run into him at some point."

Kou: "yeah you can say that."

Michi: "well going back to thinking about working with Shigeru did he tell you a place to meet or anything?"

Kou: "he said if I wanted to work with him that I should bring myself and those willing to help to the old missionary church."

Michi: "interesting…. Well I guess we could see what he has to offer besides I've been curious as to what we'd actually do if we found a criminal. I mean we're just two high school kids and Shigeru is one of the few people I could trust in pulling the strings to catch this guy."

Kou: "if he exist."

Michi: "oh come on stop being silly we have to at least pretend he exists. Hmmmm well I'm willing to see him if you're willing."

Kou: "okay but let's not tell the club about this I wouldn't want them getting into anything dangerous."

Michi: "I was thinking the same thing at the moment I'm something like the club leader and I'd hate to put them in danger. We'll just have to pretend nothing's happening."

Kou shrugs and looks around the room putting his hands in his pockets. The last thing he wants is for the murderer to be real but he does have to make precautions like he is real. This means they may be doing an investigation that could threaten their friend's lives.

Kou: "you know before we give Shigeru an answer we should visit our friends. Depending on how this investigation goes we may not be able to hang out as much, so we should try to make tomorrow a fun day."

Michi: (thinking) "well Hiro does have a game he really wants us to play he's been asking for a few days now."

Several hours later the club gathered in the anime room. It was now the weekend, so there weren't any classes for the day.

Kou: *Normally after class and sometimes on weekends we'd gather in the anime club room and essentially all of us took turns picking what game we'd play. It was a way that allowed all of us to have a chance to share an idea with the club. Today we were going to allow Hiro do decide on the game. *

Kou, Asuka, Keiko, Koichi, and Michi were already in the room waiting at the table doing a little idle chatter. They were waiting for Hiro when they told him he could choose the game he left to go get something important. Kou pondered in his head precisely what could Hiro be looking for. Soon they heard a banging at the door. Kou was the first to get up walking over to open the door. Hiro then came in pushing a large cart filled with computers and parked them in the middle of the room and took a look at his friends.

Kou: "where did you get all these computers?"

Hiro: "the guys at the computer lab allowed me to barrow some of their computers."

Michi: "you realized we only needed 6 computers not an entire cart."

Hiro: "yeah I guess I forgot anyway everyone take a computer."

Every one grabbed their computers and gathered around the table.

Kou: "so what are we playing anyway?"

Hiro: "it's one of my favorite games you see a few years ago I bought this and turn the anime club into a top notch team. It's called IGPX Battle arena the game has a large number of mechs we can choose from and pit them against other team's mechs."

Kou: "sounds interesting how come we never played this before?"

Hiro: "well the game kind of old so very few people play on the servers so I ended up making a bet with someone to play the game with us."

Michi: "a bet, a bet against whom?"

Hiro: "yeah funny story about that ummm I made a bet against Hikaru and Seiji."

With those words everyone froze, Hikaru and Seiji to some those were the names of the successors of the heroes of Hinimazawa, but to the anime club and many others those were the names of smug egotism and cruelty.

Michi: "you…. You made a bet with them!?"

Hiro: (nervous) "about a week ago actually."

Keiko: "why would you make a bet with them?"

Koichi: "yeah that's stupid!"

Kou watched as his friends questioned Hiro. Kou only met Seiji once and it wasn't a pleasant meeting. He never really directly encountered Hikaru but the way his friends were worried and upset he had a feeling making a bet with him was like making a bet with the devil.

Hiro: "I'm sorry, it's just they'll close down my father's stand. That stand means a lot to him, it's what made him feel like he's a part of the community. I just didn't want him to be sad and left out, so I made a bet with Hikaru that if I beat him in this game he would make Seiji back off."

Michi: "and what happens if you lose."

Hiro: "Seiji said if I lose I'd have to burn my collection."

Koichi: "your collection?"

Hiro: "every manga, every dvd, all of it I'd have to burn all of it."

Michi: "why would you make such a deal?"

Kou: (trying to sound heroic)"Hiro I believe we can win this."

Everyone turns to look at Kou.

Hiro: "you think so?"

Kou: "I know so, Hiro you may not be the smartest person I know but you have the strongest heart I would be honored to serve on your team and show those two what the anime club is made of."

Keiko: "but Kou….."

Kou: "No but what's done is done now we have to stand by our captain and help him win."

Hiro: (excited with heroic enthusiasm)"S-so COOL~! Thanks Kou, guess you really can come in at times. Well come on nothing bad will happen as long as we win remember!"

Kou and the others activate their computers boot up their accounts and join Ichimaru's lobby.

The screen began to load showing a task bar that slowly filled up. Kou felt nervous about this endeavor in truth he was in partial shivers. It was just a game but somehow Kou felt something more out of it, he took a clear glance at Hiro who seemed just as tense as him. Hiro was putting his collection on the line for his father. The Ichimaru family at this point was the most powerful family in all of japan. the children of this family were definitely interesting cases. On one hand you had Seiji a very proud and a somewhat spoiled individual, who had a way of getting what he wanted. Kou thought back to that day and remembered another boy, the son of Mr. Ichimaru himself, Hikaru Ichimaru. Unlike Seiji he had a calm demeanor about him, he seemed so put together, and mature to an almost frightening level. The loading was complete and they had finally joined the lobby, and an audio symbol appeared showing that the other side was trying to speak to them.

Hikaru: "good I see you were all able to make it. We're ready to start whenever you are."

Kou looked over to Hiro who seemed to drop a sweat. He was silent for a moment and then began to speak.

Hiro: "so where are we playing."

Hikaru: "the stage is sand trap."

Sand trap was custom map ported onto the game based on the popular stage from the Halo franchise. The stage itself was vast a network of ruins in a desert. The stage was also design to have sandstorms every now and then making it a relatively tricky stage.

Hikaru: "so Hiro why don't you introduce your friends so our teams can get acquainted."

Hiro: "okay….. My team mates are members of my anime Club; we have Keiko, Kochi, Michi and Kou. Say hello everyone."

Everyone shifted awkwardly and said their halfhearted hellos at the other group. Michi was the last one to say hello and from the other side they could hear the chime of another voice.

Seiji: "ahh Michi you sound as beautiful as ever, even over the mick."

Michi(In disgust): "shut up Seiji!"

Hikaru: "anyway to introduce my teammates. As you already know I have my cousin Seiji, the others are Sadao Mido, Satoru Shimura, and Masanori Kida."

Kou: *Decisive, perceptive, and the model of justice. You can't pick a better cast of servants than that.*

Hikaru: "if you're ready we can start the match now, if you'd like."

Hiro: "I'm ready."

Kou: *this may be difficult but I promise you Hiro I will not let you lose.*

The stage began to load as the blank void became filled with sand and moments later the ruins sprang from the newly created ground. Along the center of the map was a long pyramid like tunnel that stretched from one end of the map to the other effectively bisecting it. On the far north end of the ruins 5 white mobile suits spawned. They were AV-98 Patlabors also known as Ingrams.

Hiro: "Alright everyone let's give them a show!"

Michi/Koichi/Keiko: "All right!"

The four them immediately pull a revolver from the leg compartment of their Patlabors, and stroke an intimidating pose. The last Patlabor remains still though and doesn't move like the others.

Kou: (little nervous) "so how do you pull out the pistol?"

Michi: "it should be button 1."

Kou quickly presses the button and his suit whips out the revolver even spinning it a little.

Kou: (still nervous) "good… I got my gun ready."

Hiro: (eager) "alright let's show them whose boss!"

Hiro's Patlabor switches its main weapon to something that looks like a riot shot gun and charges forward leading the group. The others follow after him lifting their shielded left arms to protect themselves as they charge, Kou however still getting used to the controls rather clumsily stumbles behind them, seeming to run into every obstacle imaginable and even tripping a few times.

Kou: *don't worry Kou. There's 5 of us and 5 of them all we have to do is immediately take out one than it will be 5 against 4 and before you know it, it will be 5 against none.*

A loud sound was suddenly heard, and with it Kou could see an object fly through the sky straight into the ground around them. Before anyone could react a bright light appear blinding and propelling the team in all directions. Kou found himself smashing into the ruins; he slowly began to regain vision and composure scanning his area. As he scans to his left a large black machine slammed into him ramming his suit back into the ground. Kou looked before him and what stood there was a large mobile suit nearly twice his size. The suit was proto type Sledgmamma battle suit. It was big black and bulky and had a red glowing dome on its fore head. The suit lifted its colossal foot and proceeded to stomp Kou's Patlabor.

Kou: *oh come on! There has to be some way to get him off of me.*

Hiro: "Kou double tap A real fast when he lifts his foot."

Kou does as Hiro suggested and his Patlabor dodge rolls out of the way and gets up. Kou not quite sure what to do next decides to bolt for the exit his suit created when it smashed through the wall, and the large black suit gives chase. Kou burst through the hole back into the battle field which was well lit up with gun fire from both sides now. Kou's fleeing came to a sudden stop when his pursuer grabbed him and pulled out a sort of giant knife. Kou was sure he was going to lose till Hiro's suit summersaulted in with a shotgun and blew the head of the black suit off.

Hiro: "booyah!"

Kou being released franticly stumbles away trying to make him some distance from the now dead Sledgmamma unit.

Hiro: "come on let's go we still have 4 more to take down."

Kou and Hiro go to hide behind cover and the two them as well as the rest of the anime club continue a fire fight with the remaining 4 units. Ichimaru's side was armed with SMG's but surprisingly Hiro's team's revolvers seemed to do a lot of damage to the opponent likely due to balancing. Michi manages to get a powerful shot on one of the suits plowing a hole right through the upper chest causing the suit to collapse.

Shimura: "this isn't good we're losing."

Hikaru: *there better than I expected* "rout to the other side the ruins."

The 3 turned and ran.

Keiko: "we have them on the run!"

Hiro: "then let's pursue them and finish this."

Hiro and his friends chased the Ichimaru cousins to the other side of the ruins cheering to their assured victory. Every now and then the retreating black suits fired at Hiro and his friends but the Patlabors were equipped with a powerful riot shield that prevented their bullets from having any effect. Ultimately the anime club managed to pin two of the suits against a rock.

Seiji: "damn it you cheaters!"

Michi: "were not cheaters Seiji we just happen to be better than you at something."

Seiji: "better hah, you unskilled dolts wouldn't know the meaning of strategy if it hit you in the head."

Michi brings her suit closer and pulls her revolver on Seiji.

Michi: "we managed to beat you didn't we."

Seiji scrunches up his face in anger and his pale skin burns red with fury.

Seiji: "you didn't beat me!"

His suit lifts its machine gun and a long repetitive clicking sound could be heard from Seiji's gun. He ran out of bullets. It was quiet for a moment, the only sound you can hear is the breathing of the obviously pissed off Seiji.

Michi: "checkmate"

Michi prepares to fire her weapon but then suddenly a loud boom can be heard through the air. within a blink of an eye a white flash went off as an explosion erupted throughout the area. Kou once again found himself rocked and shook out of the location slamming against a nearby rock. When his senses were regained he saw the third black suit standing in the middle of the destruction. Around him were multiple destroyed mechs, 4 destroyed in total, two from Kou's side and the two they had pinned against the rock. In front of the black suit was one of his friends and it was still operational. Kou looked hard at the suit and notice before it was the suit of Michi. The suit was badly damaged and struggling to stand. Kou then saw the black suit pull out a machine gun and finish off his friend.

Kou:*NOOOOOO!*

Kou anger made his suit rise as he charged towards the final suit. As he ran with blind anger he could see a face flicking over the suits. It was the red headed bastard as Kou called him in his head.

Red: "Behold a Pale horse."

Kou: *shut up.*

Red: "its riders name is Death (the black suit raises its gun and fires upon Kou chipping away at his armor.) and Hades follows close behind."

Kou:*Shut up!*

Red: "they were given power of a fourth of the earth."

Kou: *Shut up! Shut up!*

Red: "to kill by sword (a shot fired towards Kou's right leg severs the joint) , famine (while still falling his other leg is shot off), and plague (his arms are shot off) and all the wild beast on earth."

A final blow to the head takes Kou out of the game. In real life he sheds a tear and trembles as he sees the red haired boy staring at him in the game smiling.

Hikaru: "Hiro I believe this is checkmate. Your team mates are no more. Come out of your hiding and face me."

Hiro emerged from a rock badly damaged from the cannon fire and stood before Hikaru. He pulled out his stun baton and was ready for battle.

Hiro: "This is it, we end it here."

Hikaru tosses his machine gun to the side and pulls out a knife.

Hikaru: "very well a duel to the death it will be."

The battlefield was scarred with the destroyed carcasses of the two teams. In the mist of the ruin and destruction stood the two leaders staring each other down, watching and waiting to see which would make the first move. Hiro was the first, he slowly crept forward tip toeing his way to Hikaru. Hikaru as well began to slowly close in on his opponent. They drew close to one another maintaining an intense glare, and holding their weapons in a readied position. Now only a short lunge away from one another, they prepared themselves studying one another for an opening. Hiro was edgy but felt sure that he could win this. He lifted his arm and unleashed a battle cry as he charged Hikaru with his stun baton glowing in the air. He swung down with a force powerful enough to pierce armor. His baton slammed down and was blocked by Hikaru's Blade. Hikaru then pushed deflecting the baton and knocking it out of Hiro's hand.

Hikaru: "you need more precision, and maybe yelling less would help you too."

Hiro was panicked he was now disarmed. Hikaru took advantage of Hiro's stunned state and grabbed him and lifted Hiro into the air. Hikaru in a swift and fast motion suplexes Hiro to the ground, and the impact was so powerful that the head of his suit cracks. Hikaru releases Hiro and Hiro tries to roll away to make some distance. Hikaru throws his knife to the ground and charges after Hiro. Hiro, trying to avoid being stomped on, lunges at Hikaru's knees tripping him causing him to collapses to the ground. With Hikaru down Hiro bolts for the knife wanting to finish this fight fast. At the corner of his eye Hiro sees Hikaru get up chaseing after him.

Hiro: *it's a race, both of us are on such low health that whoever gains the knife wins*

Hiro felt himself falling as Hikaru tackled him. Hiro face plowed into the sand and for a moment he couldn't see anything. Then he felt himself lifted up and placed in a strangle hold. Hikaru was trying to pop the head of the suit right off by squeezing at the neck. Hiro was struggling and flailing around trying to break free but it was no good nothing he did seemed to work.

Hikaru: "well Hiro are you ready to admit defeat."

Hiro: "never! I won't give till my last breath."

Hikaru: "you can't win at this point, you do realize that right?"

Hiro: "I won't let you and Seiji kick my father out of the festival without a fight. I won't give up I'll bring you down in this fight."

Hikaru: "very well, we'll see about that."

Hikaru releases Hiro for a second only to slam him into the ground with a powerful punch.

Hikaru: "come on Hiro show me that determination."

Hiro rises and tries to punch Hikaru, but finds himself missing repeatedly. Swing after swing and he just continues to miss. Hikaru than begins to punch back causing Hiro to stumble with each blow. It was a pathetic scene Hiro would swing than Hikaru would dodge and counter with a blow to the face. Hikaru was just dominating him it was like watching a rookie go against Mike Tyson there was just no chance in victory. One final punch sent Hiro to the ground. His screen monitors glitching and producing static, His suit just moments from giving out. Hikaru begins to make his final approach to finish the job. Hiro looks to his side and notices that he landed next to the knife that Hikaru threw down earlier. He grabs it and tries to bring himself back to his feet.

Hiro:*this is it, do or die. I won't lose this I have to win. No I will win.*

Hiro does one final charge at Hikaru, and with that moment all the world was quiet. Everyone was curious, everyone was waiting. In the real world the anime club was tense and racing with thoughts several doubting whether Hiro would win or not. Seiji and the others were cheering believing victory was theirs. Hikaru picked up his pace, first doing a brisk jog that broke into a sprint as he charged towards Hiro. The two were moments from collision, and before it all went down if you looked at Hikaru's face you could see a faint smile.

As fast as it begun it was over. One of the suits fell to the ground and cheering could be heard through the microphone. Hikaru maintained his smile for only a short time than return to a more serious expression.

Hikaru: "well Hiro it appears you won, I have no other choice but to uphold my end of the bargain, your father will be allowed to set up his shop during the festival and I assure you Seiji will never bother you on this again."

Hiro was tearfully happy; he collapsed to the ground and yelled out a cheer as his friends around him went wild with happy laughter. The joy and the love could be felt through the microphone and Hikaru smiled.

Meanwhile up at the old abandon church Shigeru and Sora waited looking out of the balcony window. From their angle they could see the entire city. Shigeru is sitting and behind him is the sculpture of the crucifix. Sora was standing next to him with a plate holding two cups of tea.

Sora: "I got you some tea."

Shigeru: "thank you. (Grabs the tea and takes a sip) Can you believe it Sora, tomorrow will be the day of the festival."

Sora: "indeed it will be. Are we going to attend to any of the parties?"

Shigeru: "maybe, but the parties are not what I'm thinking about."

Sora: "you think the murderer will strike again this year."

Shigeru: "yes and I have no idea who it will be this year. I don't know what child will be ripped from his parents this year. I'm hoping that boy we met in the woods earlier will be of help."

Sora: (sullen) "do you plan to use him as bait?"

Shigeru: "Sora to live in a peaceful world every man must be willing to make sacrifices."

Sora: "I assume that is true."

Shigeru: "it is better to have a controlled death than to have to worry about who will die every year."

Sora: "….."

Shigeru: "Sora I plan to end this, this year. There will not be another murder after this I assure you. (Stands from his chair) In the name of God I will bring this sinner to Judgment.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	5. Lesson 1-5 Sacrifice

**Lesson 1-5 Sacrifice **

Shigeru: "so tell me, have the two told anyone else that you plan to perform a stake out at the shrine?"

Kou: "no you're the only one we've told."

Shigeru: "good you should keep it that way. Remember as nice as the people might seem here they could easily be the enemy. They could be Servants of that old cult of Oyashirou. That's why you two will speak to no one, not even the police. The only person you may speak about this case is me or Sora do you understand."

Both Michi and Kou slowly nodded their heads. Taking that as there recognition of their deal Shigeru waved his hand signaling Sora to give Michi and Kou two small devices.

Sora: (speaks in tone which is friendlier and less formal than Shigeru) "these here are bugs we will be able to monitor you two with these. Please keep them with you at all times (nervous) it could mean the difference between life and death."

Shigeru: "for the moment we want you two to continue with your original plan pretend you never met us. All you have to do is confirm for us if anyone has visited the shrine after that we will handle the rest."

Michi: "This truly amazing you mean you'll arrest him and give him justice."

Shigeru: "we will do whatever is necessary to end this case."

Michi: *finally people are believing in me. this case can be brought to an end.*

Kou: "thank you for helping us we'll keep you posted if we see anything suspicious."

Kou leads Michi from the church, heading home to get some sleep before the festival.

It was late at night when Kou finally returned home. Thoughts of the stake out troubled his mind. Tomorrow was going to be Friday so he didn't have to go out anywhere, but the idea that they could run into someone dangerous disturbed him. Kou tried his best to sleep thinking that the evidence was scarce and there was little chance of there being a real murderer. He placed his bug given to him by Sora in one of his drawers. He then crawled in his bed trying his best to not think about tomorrow. It took a while but he eventually drifted into sleep and closed his eyes.

Kou eyes slowly began to open; he peered around his surroundings; which were not familiar to him. He found himself lying in what appeared to be a desolate wasteland. The sky was black and the clouds were gray. He looked around seeing large dead tree stretching into the sky like deformed hands rooted in lifeless soil.

Kou: (nervous) "This dream again."

Suddenly many beings appeared around Kou surrounding him. They flew in from the sky with their black wings like buzzards circling a dead carcass. Each had the appearance of a horrible beast of the damned, bodies dried and thin, some even had exposed bones. They appeared to have been dead for centuries, yet even in the weak state they had life. They made a circle around Kou barring away any chance of escape. Each was roughly twice his size and reeked of stench of the decayed. Kou simply waited in the middle of the circle giving little attention to any of the creatures before him. Without fear and without a word he stood there waiting for them to act. They landed staying in their circled formation. The creatures in front of Kou began to step to the side making an opening allowing another of the creatures to enter in. this one sporting a long beak and the appearance of the buzzard that Kou sees in reality.

Bird: "you no longer have fear, do you?"

Kou: "I still do, just more use to this."

Bird: "then you understand the meaning of today's vision."

Kou: "it's the final sign isn't it?"

Bird: "indeed just as every death before now this will be their final day."

Kou: (gulp) "is there…. Is there not another way…. Is there a way to stop it!"

Bird: "if you could stop it then you would already know how too."

Kou: "that's stupid and makes no sense. You're the ones who kill; you can easily stop whenever you want."

Bird: "Kou you should leave."

Kou: "?!"

Bird: "leave this city and never come back."

Kou: (angered) "…. leave…. I'll never leave. I won't let someone pass without a fight. (Stares straight to the buzzards face) you hear me she won't die without a fight!"

Kou charges readying his fist to attack the being of death, but he simply passes through him; causing no harm.

Bird: "Stay away from her today boy, your life will be much better. So heed my warnings, if you are wise."

With that he and the other creatures fly off to the sky leaving Kou alone in the vast emptiness of the wasteland.

Kou: "….. I can protect her!…..I will protect her!….. I"

?: "wakie wakie."

Kou: "who's there? Buzzard if you have something to say then come back here!"

Suddenly Kou feels a blunt object strike his side. Groggily he looks around trying to study his surroundings. His eyes meet with a figure, a tall man with long Maroon colored dreads.

Maroon: "well looks like you finally woke up."

The next thing Kou notices is a blunt object striking him in the head and he blacks out.

Several hours later Kou awakens, large mountains of garbage is scattered around the area. It only takes a few second for Kou to realize he's been abducted and was taken to a junk yard. Kou tried to get up and run away, but his hand was cuffed to a metal beam stuck in the ground. Kou quickly tries to pull the beam out of the ground to escape, but the beam is too deeply rooted. Kou studies the beam and ponders if he could climb up it. If he could slip the handcuff off at the top, he might be home free. Kou glances around to see if anyone is around, feeling safe he grabs on to the beam and begins to try to inch his way up. He gets around half way before he hears a loud noise, the sound of an air horn going off, freighting Kou causing him to fall.

?: "Trying to leave the party before it begins?"

Kou shaken with fear looks into the direction of the voice. He sees the maroon man who was in his room earlier.

Kou: "hhha… who are you?"

The man walks up close and socks Kou in the gut.

Maroon: "you already forgot. I personally find that Rude! (grabs Kou's face) My name is Yuudai, and you just crossed the line a second time."

Kou: (terrified)"you're… from the library."

Yuudai: "yes, yes I am. You stupid albino freak do you remember what I told you in the library"

Kou: "sta…..stay away from Michi."

He socks Kou straight in the face.

Yuudai: "don't forget the second part."

Kou: "second part? ….break my bones?"

Yuudai: "yes I said I'd break every bone in your body if I caught you with her again."

Kou: "wait were not even dating"

Yuudai: "oh and I assume you're just hanging with her for fun."

Kou: "yeah we're just friends nothing more."

Yuudai brings Kou face close to his.

Yuudai: "you're lying and I don't like to be lied too. And besides if I don't hold my end of the deal then I would look like the liar and we can't have that."

Kou: (Gulp) "Liar no you wouldn't be a liar you would be a merciful very merciful man."

Yuudai: "mercy huh. Maybe I will show you mercy, besides wouldn't wont to get my hands bloodied. Takeo would you mind show this boy my mercy."

A much larger man appears with short spiky orange hair and a scar on his face.

Kou: "wait we're just friend! (it was all Kou could think up to say)"

The big Takeo pops his knuckles and snaps his wrist.

Kou: "I we're just friends! Please!"

Takeo large fist slams straight into Kou's face. The force of the punch rocked Kou's head and his vision flashed white for a few seconds. Takeo reared his fist back for another blow, and then flung his fist towards Kou's face again. The second hit sending a shockwave around his face. Takeo back up a bit then swung his fist into the air like he was showing off for a crowd. He looked towards Kou, giving a look which stroke fear in him.

Then Takeo charged swinging his fist. As Takeo fist neared contact with his victim's face an object flew through the air and nailed Takeo in the head. Takeo staggered and fell to the ground thanks to the well timed blow.

Yuudai: "Okay who's the wise guy huh!?"

He looks over to a hill of garbage and sees a mysterious man with blue hair.

Yuudai: "Who do you think you are showing up acting like your tough?"

Takeo gets up ready to square off with this mysterious stranger. The blue haired boy simply stares down at the two thugs, not moving an inch.

Yuudai: (to Takeo) "Well don't just stand there idiot get him!"

Takeo nods then clumsily runs up the garbage hill. The Blue haired boy anticipating Takeo's approach kicks a bar lodge in the garbage. His kick loosens the garbage below him dislodging an avalanche of filth which washes Takeo back down to the ground.

Yuudai: "Tch! Moron, I have to do everything myself"

Yuudai pulls out a black nightstick and twirls it around to appear threatening.

Yuudai: "You little punk, do you know who you are messing with. I am Yuudai the demon of Mitadake High. I eat punks like you up for breakfast every morning."

Blue: "Demons huh more like an imp."

."

Yuudai: "How dare you say that! Come down here and say it to my face! (the blue haired boy jumps down from the hill land in front of Yuudai's face. Frighten him a little as he stammers back.) You think you're tou…"

Yuudai is interrupted by the blue haired man's fist plowing into his nose. Yuudai release a small shriek of pain and backs up holding his nose.

Yuudai: "You shouldn't have done that."

He lifts his nightstick in the air but before he can get his hit in the Blue haired boy clocks him in the nose again. Yuudai stammers back again with his nose bleeding significantly. He once again preps a charge but is round house kicked to the ground. Yuudai still conscious decides to stay on the ground.

Blue: "The key."

With those simple words Yuudai reaches into his pocket and hands the Blue boy his key. Blue then walks over to Kou and releases him.

Kou: "thanks for helping."

The Boy simply ignores his comment and begins to walk away.

Kou: "wait who are you? (Kou looks around to see his attackers are still wallowing in their pain so he should be safe for now.) Wait up I need help getting back to my apartment."

The Blue haired boy leads Kou out of the junk yard and began to escort him back to the city. They took a route that stretch around the edge of a mountain. Off the side of the trail Kou could see the lush forest which surrounded the city of Hinimazawa. The forest seemed beautiful and full of green; it was nice that at least a portion of the old environment of the city wasn't taken over by Ichimaru's industrialization.

Blue: "Seems nice to see nature."

Kou: "huh oh yeah it is a little different. Hinimazawa such a big city filled with businesses that I almost forgot it was surrounded by forest lands."

Blue: "Hinimazawa at one time was more of a rural town, filled with farm land, and riddled with tradition. Now this forest happens to be one of the only areas that reflect Hinimazawa's past."

Kou: "hmm interesting *you know I never stopped to think if the shrine I'm supposed to visit tonight is in the forest or not.*

The two stop at a path that forks one path leads to the city, and other goes deeper into the forest.

Blue: "well this is where we depart."

Kou: "oh but the city is this way."

Blue: "I live in the other direction; I'm not big with the noise the city makes."

Kou: "oh okay I guess, umm just wondering would you like to attend the festival with me and my friends, it will be kind of cool."

Blue: "I'm not very interested in the festival."

The boy begins to leave venturing off into the forest.

Kou: "umm okay see you later, maybe."

Kou ventures off back to class showing up a little late, but the teacher never seemed to mind. Kou and his friends played games over at Hiro's house to pass the time waiting for the festival. Kou never mentioned what kept him late not wishing to worry his friends, Kou even used some of his sister's make up, that she never uses, to cover some of his bruises. His friends did try to guess what happened most of the day, though most of the guess especially from Hiro were quite out there. It was now 7 pm and the group is now traveling to the festival to get their party on.

Hiro: "So ummm you had to attend a birthday party as a clown didn't you!?"

Kou: "No can you please stop guessing? It's starting to get ridiculous."

Michi "We're here!"

The small group stood before the city square. Concession stands and little markets were scatter all around the area. Throughout the festival grounds a band could be heard playing music with horns and percussion instruments. Towards the middle was a large stage with light and cameras being set up for the main event later in the evening. The stage was meant to be where the cotton drifting ceremony was going to be held at. It even had its own man made river for the occasion.

Kou: "Wow this place is huge."

Keiko & Koichi: "cotton candy!"

The two twins immediately ran to the nearest cotton candy selling vender.

Kou: "well I see they're set on what they want."

Kou turns to see that Hiro had rushed to the "challenge your might" game where you hit a pressure plate with a hammer to ring a bell. Hiro manages to hit the bell as he gives himself a triumphant cheer. Asuka claps in approval of Hiro.

Kou: "Asuka if you want to hang out with Hiro its okay."

She leaves to watch Hiro without saying a word. Kou then feels someone hugging him.

Michi: "Come on let's go play some games."

Michi drags Kou to the first available game in sight. The group of six would continue to play games most of the night. Kou also tried to impress his friends with his throwing skill by trying to knock down a stack of bottles. Kou cockily exclaimed he could knock them all down with a single toss. He ended up missing completely three times in a row, and Hiro ended up being the one winning in one throw.

Hiro: "So much for the master marksman huh Kou."

Kou: "Oh be quiet the wind got in the way."

Hiro: "hahaha, (he wraps his arm around Kou) "you are finally starting to come out of your shell huh."

Kou gets a little embarrassed and begins to think to himself.

Kou: *He's right since I first came here I changed quite a lot, I no longer feel scared and lonely. I remember I said this would be the start of a happy new beginning but I mostly said it to keep Asuka's spirits up. Now I'm starting to think if this really is a true new beginning.*

?: "Oh my look at the little commoners."

Kou and his friends turn to look at a boy about equal in height with Kou that had long silver hair. Next to him was a boy with short purple hair who was a little taller and skinner than the silver haired boy. To his other side was a blond haired girl and a taller more muscular Blond haired boy. The four of them all dressed in blue suits with red ties, except for the Blonde haired boy who didn't wear a tie like the other, his top button was unbutton, and he wore a pair of goggles over his head.

Hiro: "What do you guys want?"

Silver: "oh we only come to interact with the commoners, its festivals like these that allow us to bond."

Hiro: "Can it Seiji we know you only want to pick a fight, but were not interested so go away."

Kou: *Seiji I remember him from my first day here; how could someone like him even be associated with the Ichimaru's family.*

Seiji: "My good friends we are not here to fight. Like I said we'd only like to become more acquainted with the people here at the festival. (Looks towards Kou) you know during that game I wasn't able to properly introduce myself I am Seiji Ichimaru, son of Norio Ichimaru, effectively making me the nephew of corporate founder Mr. Ichimaru, at which my father is co-founder. (extending his arm to the blonde haired boy with goggles) This here is Shigeru Hojo heir to the Hojo family fortune, son of Shigeo Hojo who is the president of marketing in Ichimaru industries. (extended towards the purple hired boy) this is Akio Namikawa son of Junichi Namikawa who is the head of corporate strategy, and lastly we have Naomi Takahashi her father owns another big industry in Osaka."

Hiro: "Are you done gloating about how rich your parents are. You know just because their successful doesn't mean you have the right to flaunt their achievements in everyone's faces."

Seiji "I do believe that precisely why I'm allowed to flaunt their achievements because unlike you I can do whatever I want and not have to worry about the consequences."

Seiji walks over to Michi and grabs her.

Seiji: "come here my beauty let us leave these peasants."

Michi: "let me go."

She struggle free and slaps the boy stunning him. Michi angrily walks away and her friends follow.

Seiji: "Ugh! That girl, she dares to deny me?"

Hikaru the son of Atsushi Ichimaru appears.

Hikaru: "Let us go Seiji we don't have time for your little feuds we have a ceremony to initiate.

Seiji: "Fine."

The stage in the middle of the festival finally lights up. All of the corporate officials and executives of Ichimaru industries all gather in the stage taking their seats signaling the start of the cotton drifting ceremony. All the citizens gather around the stage to watch the ceremony unfold and see if Mr. Ichimaru has anything to say special to the citizens. Ichimaru enters the stage with a girl with long dark purple hair in a miko apparel as well as being followed by a man with wavy pale blond hair in business suit. Ichimaru steps on to the pedestal, placing the microphone in position in preparation for his speech.

Mr. Ichimaru: "Greetings citizen of Hinimazawa, now I know you've come to see the cotton drifting festival but before we begins I'd like to make an announcement. As you all know about 15 years ago Japan experienced a powerful economic crisis that nearly brought the nation into anarchy, and since then Hinimazawa has become a beacon of light in a nation which was engulfed in darkness. Now citizens from all across the nation flock here instead of the former great cities in search of jobs and a future. That is why I'm proud to announce that the SPK as well as the Japanese government has agreed to transform this fair little town into the new Capital of the Syndicalist state of Japan. Today you the people of Hinimazawa are the leaders of our recovered nation and may the future bring riches to our nation."

Hiro: "Synda- what state now?"

Kou: "It's a country that's run by a national corporation, essentially it's supposed be a nation where the means of production is controlled by the workers."

Hiro: "Oh I guess that's cool but wow, Hinimazawa being the capital of Japan that just sounds a little weird when you think about it."

Mr. Ichimaru: "And so my citizens of Hinimazawa let the cotton drifting festival begin."

Ichimaru steps down to allow the miko to begin her ceremony, she performs a little dance and cuts open a futon filled with cotton using a hoe and the citizen grab some cotton and let it drift down the river. The scene was pretty serene looking. Kou thought it was one of the more beautiful things he seen in his life. He and Michi allowed both of their cottons to drift together down the stream. Shigeru then gave the two a quick tap on the shoulder signaling them it was time to perform their stake out. Kou decided Asuka would be safe with Hiro so he ventured off into the forest with Michi.

As Kou ventured through the forest he began to think about all the murders that happen in the past.

Kou: *The first year the targets were members of Ichimaru industries. The second year a missionary family was destroyed. The year after the Sonozaki family was attacked, the fourth Ichimaru corp. was struck again and the final year left the Miyo family nonexistent. Why though? The first and 4th maybe because they were a part of a corporation that destroyed the rural beauty of the city, but why kill the others. The Sonozaki family more or less would have been against the industrialization, while the Miyo weren't they just apart of the local medical office, and a church maybe out of religious strife but they couldn't have been that much of a threat. (he looks towards Michi who is as happy as can be, probably because someone believes in her) what am I thinking there no way there's a murderer, I mean either someone had too much time on their hands or had the ability to control their deaths. Ooh that's creepy maybe a death note is involved I mean the SPK was at the festival. Wait now I'm just drawing conclusions there's no way. Ichimaru said that the SPK approved of the new nation but was that blond man an agent. Maybe Ichimaru corp. knows more than they're saying, maybe their gearing up for something.*

Kou looks over at Michi curious of what she is thinking.

Kou: (a little nervous) "Hey Michi who do you think that blonde guy was at the festival."

Michi: "which blonde guy?"

Kou: "The one who came on stage with Ichimaru."

Michi: "Come to think of it I don't know."

Kou: "Do you think he could've been a part of the SPK?"

Michi: "The SPK….. Well Ichimaru did say they wanted to recreate the government in Hinimazawa so it would make sense to send a representative. Why do you ask."

Kou: "Well if the deaths aren't suicide there's a chance, something may be happening that requires the SPK."

Michi: (with a smirk) "so now you're making theories, I thought you came here to prove me wrong."

Kou: "Well um …. I'm just rambling anyway we're sure to find something at the shrine."

Michi: "We're here!"

Michi and Kou stood before the Furude shrine, a historical place of Hinimazawa which many years ago was used for the original Watanagashi ceremony. The shrine was a torture chamber where the victims would be bound and all their joints hammer down with stakes, only to eventually be dissected and thrown in the river as a sacrifice to Oyashirou. It was a dark, and unsettling place. Ominous as it stood on top of a hill with the moon light shining upon it.

Kou: (under his breath) "Creepy."

Michi: "Well c'mon; there might be something up there."

Kou: "Wait maybe we should wait here."

Michi: "No there's a chance something is inside that could point us in the right direction."

She rushes up the hill and immediately begins fiddling with the door. Kou reluctantly follows. When he reaches the door he sees Michi trying to force the door open with little success.

Kou: (really nervous) "Well it won't open so let's go home."

Michi: "I could get this open if only I had something to break the lock. (Looks toward Kou) head down and find a rock, I'll try to break the lock off to get in."

Kou is shocked by such a command to break into a shrine isn't that illegal or something? Kou didn't argue he climbed down the hill. Thoughts of what they were doing are more than freighting to him, it was begging for punishment.

Kou: *By this nights end either Oyashirou himself will kill me, or one of the residents will.*

He found a sizable rock and ventured back to the top of the hill. He was about to hand it over to Michi when he heard a voice.

?: "So what are you mischievous little rats up too?"

Kou and Michi immediately turn to see Seiji had followed them to the shrine. Both were frozen afraid that Seiji might rat them out.

Seiji: "breaking into the shrine aren't we. My little rats I assure you there no cheese for you in there."

Michi: (angered) "What do you want Seiji."

Seiji: (pulls out his cell phone and takes a picture of the two) "incriminating evidence, my little rat is all I need."

Michi: (afraid) "W-what are you going to do with that?"

Seiji: "you know people don't like it when you play with their religious idols. I'm sure if I send this out some extremist will love to rip your innards out for their god, and if they don't kill you the police would just arrest you for vandalism."

Michi: "Wait please Seiji, don't send that out."

Seiji: "Then court me, little rat and boy bow before me and watch."

Michi and Kou simply stared at Seiji for a few moments, surely he was joking.

Seiji: "Well? An answer is all I need, not a complicated task…." (he raises his phone)"

Michi: (in tears) "Fine do what you wish with me."

Kou: (in utter shock) "You can't be serious."

Seiji travels up the hill and embrace Michi.

Seiji: "Oh? She's quite serious"

Kou stood there he felt helpless he wanted to help Michi but what could he do. That's all that rang in Kou's head is what should he do, he can't let this happen he has to stop it but how. Besides Michi he notices the buzzard it seemed to be sullen with him, shaking its head at Kou failure to protect her. Seiji had now begun to unbutton Michi's shirt, but stop before he was half way through.

Seiji: "Rat I thought I told you to bow. (Kou look to Seiji in fear and anger) didn't you hear me rat bow! Or would you rather me make you public enemy number one!?"

Kou felt trapped he began to bow, and as he crouched down Seiji turned to kiss Michi. Something in Kou changed that moment something snapped.

Kou: "YOU'RE THE RAT!"

Kou stood up yanked Seiji from Michi and socked the man in his face. Seiji fell to the ground and his face began to bleed. It was silent everyone simply stared at one another in complete disbelief. Kou himself the most surprised.

Seiji: "You... you are going to die for that!"

Seiji got up and in blind rage charged towards Kou. Taking a knife from his pocket Seiji planned to stab Kou to death. In flash, a time so short that no one could see it Michi was stabbed straight through the stomach. She had stood in front of Kou trying to defend him, using her body as a shield against Seiji's attack. Seiji, clicking his tongue with disappointment, escapes with his given opportunity.

Kou: "Mi-Michi!"

Michi: "…..Kou? Why so sad? And just when we… me, Hiro, and the others had finally seen your smile…hmm? My chest feels sticky…"

Kou: "D-don't speak, please for your own good."

Michi: "Ahh, I remember now, haha…. Guess that's a shame, we still haven't found a single clue about that murderer." 

Kou: "Don't talk as if you're going away we can- we can still…"

Both Michi and Kou turned their attention onto the knife lodged into her chest

Michi: "Haha…. Does that look curable? *Ugh-khaugh!*

Kou: *Oh no!* (She's cough blood) "I-in any case, you shouldn't be speaking."

Michi: "Kou… It's too late, and you know it

Kou: "Bu-"

Michi: "But you know? I'm really happy, meeting you that is, really, I am. Not because we had fun, bu- kguah-huf but because you were the first, the first to believe me… (Kou looks down with regret) Since this is my last chance to say this to you, it's best if I do say it now so pay attention as this will also be a precious first for me, and also my last.

With those signaling words, Kou had instantly realized what her parting words will be

Kou: "No, please, don't say it, if you, if you're gonna say that to me…." 

With her two hands, she grasps and wipes off the tears in Kou's face

Michi: "Ever since you've agreed to helping me solve this case, I always had this feeling about you and sometimes when I thought about you after then, I'd always have this burning feeling…. Khauf"  
>Kou: "Please! If you do say it, it will just become harder to…. To-!"<p>

Michi: "I think….. I think this feeling…. Kou, I think I love you…."

And with that, her body goes limp signaling that she has parted. Kou's hand goes numb, losing his sense of grasp on Michi, causing her to fall off his arms and roll down the steep hill. Like a lifeless mannequin, Kou sits, repeating Michi's words in his head, over and over until finally he regains back his senses.

Kou: "You…. You always have to take everything away from me!"

Buzzard: "We warned you to stay away from her, she would have lived should you had listened to me, we even tried to make the situation preferable for you missing the festival."

Kou: (hysterical) "No you're lying I'm not the reason for her death you are. I'm not the reason, you're not real you can't control people, you're just a horrible dream."

Buzzard: "and you are the dreamer. (the sky turn red like blood with his words.) You are the one who failed to control this world. (with those words all the trees in the area lost their leaves and became fleshy in appearance) and you are the one who has forgotten what is Real! (the world died, all the grass was barren waste the trees were corpse like arms stretching into the sky. The moon was cracked bleeding redness into the sky. In Kou's eyes the world had died.) "

Kou looked down Michi had dissolved to dust she was gone.

Kou: "I've failed."

The red haired boy appeared behind Kou placing his hand on his shoulder.

Red: "Failed what is it that you've failed."

Kou: "Everything I've failed at everything."

Red: "Ooooh tell me, tell me what you had failed at?"

Kou: "Michi's dead, and I can't save her."

Red: "No you can't, can you? Can you!? I bet that makes you angry doesn't it."

Kou: "yes."

Kou looks up to see who is speaking to him. He sees a tall man with Black messy hair, wearing a blood red shirt, and char coal colored jeans. On his back two wings made of blood are attached.

?: "Little boy do you know who I am?"

Kou: "I don't."

?: "I am Beyond Birthday, the angle of vengence."

Kou: (fearful) "Beyond Birthday, but you're dead."

BB: "nothing is truly ever dead. Hmmm Kou you know me and you have a lot in common

We both see death a rare talent that most humans take for granted."

BB reaches out his hand towards Kou, but Kou begins to crawl away.

Kou: "No I won't believe, the last person I'll listen to is a murderer."

Kou begins to run but then bumps into another man this one being the boy with red hair who sits in the back of his class.

Red: "ahh but Kou you've been listening to me all this time, and I'm the reason you don't have a job anymore."

He pushes Kou to the ground

Kou: "you murder all of them L5, and everyone in the orphanage!"

Red: "I liberated you, you we're nothing but a tool to that old fool."

He then grabs his face turning him to look at BB.

BB: "Yes child I was a murderer, but why did I become one, because there was no one who could've understand the pain of seeing death were ever they go. I'm saying to you, the burden of seeing death doesn't have to be your own. Join me allow me to protect you, people like us need to stick together, isn't that right Victor Valentine."

Red haired boy: "Yes brother Valentine the first vessel of Mr. Birthday. My life has changed since the contract, Kou I assure you with Mr. Birthday all your troubles will go away."

Kou: "My troubles?"

Victor: "Think about it that boy Seiji he will not go away, you are in danger, your sister is in danger, only Mr. Birthday can protect you."

Kou: "Asuka's in danger!?"

BB: "Of course she is, and you won't be able to protect her unless you join me."

Kou: "Join you?"

BB: "Make a contract with Mr. Birthday be my vessel and I will walk the earth defending it from evils like Seiji."

Kou: "A contract? A vessel? I don't understand."

BB: "You don't have to; just realize I will fight all the battles you previously couldn't handle. Allow me to protect your sister, because the buzzard's next target is…. Her."

Kou eyes widen with fear, his sister was next, next to be killed. He couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't.

Kou: "Mr. Birthday please take me in as your vessel to protect my sister, let her live!"

BB: "Very well I hereby accept you as my vessel. And I accept the task of protecting your sister."

BB's hand transforms into a claw and he rips the right portion of Kou's shirts off, and using the claw he carves the letters BB into his chest. The pain of the branding causes Kou to pass out, shutting his eyes to the old, decrepit, and dead world.


	6. Lesson 1-6 Collapse

**Lesson 1-6 Collapse**

After the festival was over most of Hinimazawa went to sleep, but during the night Ichimaru called a meeting with his corporate officials. It was a time of celebration as their corporation was chosen to bring Japan to the new age. In the room were nine seats around a large oval table. The table had an assortment of wines and dinner foods. Waiters and musicians waited around helping the officials to their seats. Ichimaru sat at the edge seat having full view of the room all the way to the door. To his left sat the pale blonde haired man from the festival. To his right was Mr. Ichimaru's younger brother Norio. Just like his son Norio had silver hair though his was shorter than his son, as well Norio had a more stressed looked to him, something most would find odd seeing the overwhelming confidence his son sports. Next to Norio was Shigeo Hojo, his family was once hated by the Hinimazawans but Ichimaru took a liking of him, the brilliant man is responsible for many of Ichimaru's inventions, and is charismatic to boot. Across from him below the pale haired man was a man of stunning, calming, and elegant appearance sporting long well tamed purple hair. His name was Junichi Namikawa, though Shigeo technology wise was far more brilliant, Junichi was considered a genius when it came to planning. Below Namikawa was Joseph Wielder, he was an American in charge of western marketing. The man had a clean brown hair cut in a similar fashion to George Bush's hair, earning Wielder the nickname Mr. president in the corporation. Across from him was a man with spiky red hair. He is the youngest of the men here, his name was Arata Ooi. He's considered a little brass but is a great artist. He's in charge of corporate advertisement. The last male is a man named Masahiro Shunichiro he is a man with smooth black hair and wears glasses. He's in charge of research/ and development. Lastly is Miss Natsumi Takahashi she is a representative of another powerful corporation which plans to merge with Ichimaru corp.

Ichimaru: "it's nice that you all could make it today. I like to congratulate everyone on a job well done. We couldn't have come as far as we had if it wasn't for the cooperation of all of you. I'd like to pose a toast. For the future."

All: "For the future."

They all raised their glasses in the air and then began to drink. Everyone was relaxing but Shigeo was busy talking on his cell phone.

Norio: (taking notice of Shigeo) "This is a celebration, can't work wait till the morning?"

Shigeo: "Security is saying some guy's giving them trouble at the gate and their asking me what to do."

Norio: "Well what does he want it's not like this is a private building, it is the school after all, and he's probably just a kid trying to return to the dorms."

Shigeo: "You're probably right. (Speaks into the phone) he must want to go to the dorms simply escort him there. (The phone was silent, Shigeo assumed the issue was already taken care of and the guard hung up the phone.)"

They all continued to eat till Junichi eventually interrupting the silence.

Junichi: "So Mr. Ichimaru what are our plans for tomorrow. We own a whole nation there's much we can do."

Ichimaru: "There is much to do. Streets have pot holes, children are hungry. In Hinimazawa it's paradise but there still the rest of Japan to restore, but let's not worry about business now Namikawa."

Arata: " I can imagine it now, a poster having you Mr. Ichimaru as a brave and mighty hero helping a small child representing Japan stand up after being knock down. Yes sir you will be a hero in the eyes of the public I assure you."

Ichimaru: "That would be nice, but I'm not the only one helping the people all of you are the heroes, I couldn't do anything without all of my staff."

Joseph: "indeed enough of this chatter about advertisements and corporate strategy let's eat and enjoy ourselves."

They began to eat once more until a yelp could be heard outside. All of them turned to look at the door giving a puzzled and slightly concerned look. The next thing they heard frighten them. gunshots could be heard in the hallway just beyond the door. The men began to slightly panic all the security was outside and whatever was outside if it got in there then nothing would be able to protect the officials.

Ichimaru: "Shigeo what's going on outside!"

Shigeo: "I'll call security right away."

Shigeo opened his cell phone and tried to call the security office, no one answered, so he started calling the different security teams desperately hoping for someone to answer. Meanwhile outside the door it sounded like a war zone, and there was no escape. The room only had one exit the large door that led to the hallways were the gun shots were going off.

Ichimaru: "Shigeo I said I want to know what's happening outside!"

Shigeo: "I'm sorry sir no one's answering their radio."

It then became silent all the gunshots ended abruptly.

Masahiro: "maybe security's taken care of whatever was outside."

The doors then violently burst open as one of the security guards run into the room his throat was clawed out and his hands covered in blood. The man walked up to the table and then collapsed. Following behind the guard was mysterious hooded figure. It was obvious this figure was what the guards were shooting at, but it had no blood on its hands nor on its clothing, it appeared to have shown no signs of fighting a team of security officers.

Ichimaru: "Who the hell are you?"

Mysterious Figure: "Death."

A black fog came into the room emanating from the door behind the figure. The room filled with this smoke and then death came. One by one the screams of life leaving the room could be heard. The officials of Ichimaru corp. dropped to the floor and with them the stilt of the new world fell with them.

Kou jolted awake, his mind was racing and his breath was heavy. Kou searched the surroundings he was home. Everything was normal.

Kou: *was it all a dream, yes it had to be a dream. No one died, Michi she's probably in her room sleeping.*

Kou began to lift himself off of the couch. As he stood a great pain shot through his chest and he collapsed to the floor.

Kou: *what's happen, this pain, what happen to me last night.*

Kou began to take off his shirt to examine the source of the pain. Upon his left portion of his chest was a marking of some kind. Dug deep into his flesh almost with the appearance of it being burned into his body was two symbols. Two B's in old English text. Kou's eyes began to well up in tears as he sees his branding. This meant what happen last night really did happen. Michi was dead, and there was no bringing her back. Kou felt distrait, he didn't know what to do now, was there anything to do. His friends would question him of Michi's whereabouts, and if he told of what happen , Seiji would likely turn the tables on him, for he had more power, and influence. Life had once again ended for Kou, but if he could not succeed in Hinimazawa the city of miracles, then where could he go.

Kou: "Guess I'll just have to find a new home again. (These words felt heavy to Kou, but for him there was little reason to stay now. He turns to look at Asuka's door.) Guess I should wake her."

As Kou lifted himself up and neared the door he heard a scream. Kou turned to his front door and stared with curiosity. Then a voice echoed through the entire school, the intercom system was on.

Voice: "Attention all students and staff, signs of criminal activity has been detected inside the school premise. Multiple dead bodies have been detected inside the school grounds, level three containment has been activated, all students are advised to stay calm and keep yourself safe, police have been notified and in 24 hours the lockdown will end. Have a nice day."

Kou: "have a nice day? What…. What does that mean!?" *this is a drill it has to be, there's no way there's really any dead bodies outside. Besides there no way this is their idea of solving the issue.*

Kou quickly put on his school uniform and walked out his door. Kou's eyes widen as he looks throughout the dorms. Students were running all around and a few people were injured on the floor. Dorm doors were ripped open, and papers and other supplies were scattered around the halls. In front of Kou there was a girl with green hair, her knee was bleeding and she was crying. Kou walked over to help here but she simply curled up showing no signs to want to interact with him. Kou then from the hall looked into her room it appeared to had been looted. All Kou could think was *what's happing.* as Kou was deep in his thoughts one of his friends slammed into him. Hiro was running down the hall and didn't notice Kou till he tackled him.

Hiro: "Sorry Kou I didn't see you."

Kou: "Well be more careful next time. (Taking another look at his surroundings.) what's…. what's happening here?'

Hiro: "Not sure but I've seen a lot of students running into the courtyard I was heading there myself to see what's going on."

The courtyard was a large area just beyond the main door of Mitadake high. For many students it was a good place to hang out. Towards the east of the courtyard were the class rooms and further east were the dorms. West of the courtyard was class rooms, and dorms for the more privilege of Mitadake high. The cafeteria was also in the area.

Kou and Hiro finally made it to the courtyard, a few students had already arrived before Kou and his group could make it. Inside the room was boy with goggles, a girl with blond hair, a boy with red hair, a boy with blue hair that Kou recognized from the junkyard, Keiko and Koichi, and a girl with black hair. They were all staring at the ceiling, as 9 bodies were tied by rope onto the rafters above the courtyard. The bodies were scorched to the point of none recognition and the throats of each of the bodies were clawed open. Kou felt so sick looking at the scene he could vomit.

Hiro: "What… what happened here?"

Goggles: "Murder, cold blooded murder."

Everyone turn to look at the boy with swimming goggles on his head. He had a strong sense of anger to face; he unlike the others wasn't afraid, but instead appeared to be ready for war. Kou notice this boy, he was Shigeru Hojo one of few who supported him and Michi.

Shigeru: "A killer has entered our school, murdering the staff and triggering my father's security system. The school is now under lockdown for twenty-four hours."

Kou: (almost desperate) "You can deactivate the lockdown right?"

Shigeru: "Possibly, but there is no purpose in doing so."

Kou: "What do you mean there's no purpose, we're trapped in here with a psychopath, if we open that door we can get out of here alive."

Shigeru: "And so would the murderer."

Kou: "You'd sacrifice our lives for catching this man!"

Shigeru: "if the murderer escapes he will simply kill again. I can open the door and we can all live, but come the next festival once again we will be targets. So would you all rather wait and die, or would rather take this opportunity to end these murders once and for all."

The students in the courtyard were silent there were roughly 9 students In the courtyard, and a few stragglers wandering the halls. All the students here were afraid, but Shigeru had a point they could run, but the murders would still continue.

Kou: *As much as we all hated it, we were being used as conscripts to capture a murderer; our only choice was complying or work on our own. *

The silence was soon interrupted with laughter, one of the students a boy with pale skin and wild red hair was laughing his ass off.

Red: "Oh how amusing, you think you and a ragtag group of vigilantes can stop this killer? (Speaking as if marveling) Look at what he's done to his victims. Surely this man is out of our league."

Shigeru: "There is no criminal too tough or too sly to escape justice. We will win, for if we don't try we will surely die."

Red: "heh heh. Your quite confident goggles boy, I love that in a hero, but sadly this is not the time for heroes, if we're to catch a crook, we'll need to be crooked. (the boy stretched his hand towards one of the dead bodies scrapping some blood off of the corpse. The boy than licked the blood from his hands, everyone in the room cringed in disgust.) ah its fresh."

Keiko: "Disgusting, I bet you're the murderer!"

The red haired boy walked over to the little girl. He then placed his hands on both of her shoulders and gave her a menacing look.

Red: "me the murderer oh no, you should glad I'm not the murderer, cause if I was those 9 men wouldn't be the only ones dead. I would have drained the bodies of all the people in this school of their fluids. Ah the sight of a person slowly drying to nothingness, it's intoxicating, but sadly I'm not your murderer for today. In fact I may actually be your only hope!"

Shigeru: (he pulls the red haired boy away from the girl) "What are you rambling on about?"

Red: "My how rude, but I guess since all our lives are on the line I can spill the beans. yes you see these bodies were only killed roughly an hour ago, and with the wear and tear on them they were obviously moved. Meaning he, whoever it may be, would have only had moments before the intercom alerted us all. My hypothesis is that he may be a student."

Shigeru: "Then that just leaves finding all the students."

Red: "You might as well take knitting goggles boy, this killers too tough for you, take your gaggle of girl scouts and leave while you can."

Shigeru: "I'm not running you wannabe vampire. I plan to see this murderer executed, even by my own hands if necessary. (Directed to students) listen we can all run scared or we can fight. This murderer's days are numbered; by the end of these 24 hours I assure you this murderer will either be detained or dead." 

The different students began to mumble amongst one another. Not sure of what to do. Kou still thought in his heart running was the smarter solution, but something told him that it wasn't an option. Kou then took notice that out of all the students gathered in the courtyard his sister wasn't one of them.

Kou: *oh no, I've left my sister back in the dorm!* (he turns to Hiro) Hiro please you have to help me find my sister. I think she still at the dorms."

Hiro: "It might get dangerous around here; we should collect all our friends before we do anything else. Keiko, Koichi, let's go find Asuka and Michi."

The two twins scurried to Hiro and Kou. The four left while the others were still thinking of how to handle the situation.

Kou and his friends returned to the eastern dorms searching for Asuka. Entering his dorm Kou was met with a freighting sight. His room was ransacked. Someone had torn through his home throwing his TV on the floor, and discarding trash across the room. Kou could even see that someone had apparently slashed his couch ripping all the material out of the couch, and they even took a few stabs at the walls. Kou began to search around the living room and then took a look at Asuka's room. Someone had kicked the door in. Kou ventured into the door to see Asuka's bed slashed and all the dolls he had collected for Asuka destroyed shredded upon the ground. Kou observed the room some more and had detected a small trickle of blood on the carpet. Kou knelt down to examine it. Hiro examined his friend seeing his expressing turn grim. He knew Kou loved his sister dearly he had to cheer him up.

Hiro: "listen Kou we still have to find your sister. No one's in this dorm anymore we have to find were she's gone. Do you know anywhere she would go."

Kou stood up and looked to his friend. He was still grief stricken but at the same time filled with thought. Kou had very little idea as to where his sister would seek shelter. She was very distant from him. It was now Kou knew he didn't know enough about his sister to predict her hiding places, but he had to find her fast as whoever this looter is wants her dead.

Kou: "Hiro you and the others please continue to check the rooms on this floor, I'll check upstairs. we'll all met in the anime room in a few hours if we find nothing."

Kou quickly rushed out the room, and Hiro soon after fallowed to search the surrounding rooms. Kou made his way to the upper level of the school and began to search through the different rooms. He first searches through the wood shop class. Asuka was no were to be found but the room did have a few items of interest. Kou found some nails, and a hammer. Kou was a little disappointed but continued to venture forth into the next room, the nurses office. Kou remembered blood in his room so it was likely whoever was injured would venture to the nurses office. Kou searched through the small room and as he had thought someone have been here, but they were long gone. The cabinets were smash and the medication was stolen. There were only things like aspirin, and low level pain killers in the nurse's office anyway. Kou did manage to find a small med kit, but it was obvious that someone already took their choice supplies from the office. The next two rooms Kou searched was the teachers' lounge and the art room neither had Asuka or really anything worth taking. The next room Kou checked was the kitchen. In the cold room Kou could see that whoever was bleeding has been in here. The sink had traces of blood in it as well as the knife rack. Kou knew that meant whoever was bleeding was armed but luckily they didn't take all the knives.

Kou: *I have some nails, a hammer, first aid kit, some spray paint from the art room, and a knife, but Asuka still nowhere to be found. Well at least if she's hurt I can try to patch her up.*

Kou continued his search upstairs but to no avail. Asuka was just out of his grasp he had no idea where she would go. Kou knew his time was short he had to pinpoint her but were could she be. Kou though hard, very hard and then realized something, though she was always quite she would sometimes smile, but when. He though harder and he remember his friends made her smile, they made her feel safe. Knowing the circumstance she wouldn't have gone to any of their rooms, but maybe she went to the anime room, Kou and his friends have sort of turned the place into a new club room, maybe she'd go there. With sudden realization Kou rushed to the anime club room. He slammed into the door hoping it would just fly open but it was locked. Kou began banging on the door.

Kou: "Asuka if you're in there it's me, your brother Kou please open up, open up if you're in there please."

Kou continued to yell and bang for a few minutes but when no one responded he grew tired and laid against the door.

Kou: "I've lost her. Please why her. If I could only find Asuka I'd keep her safe. I just wanted us to have friends, I just wanted her to smile and be happy."

Kou began to well up in tears. In the mist of his sadness he could hear the door knob moving, and small voice speak.

?: "brother?"

Kou quickly turned around to see his sister. She was crying and was bleeding on her side. Kou was so ecstatic to see her that he immediately hugged her, and gave her quick kiss on the cheek.

Kou: "don't worry Asuka I'm here to protect you know, nothing will ever hurt you."

Kou began to patch up Asuka's wounds. She still barely spoke but she didn't have her usual blank expression but instead sported a small weak smile, but it was a smile none the less. It was rare for Asuka to show emotion she had been a steal trap since the day they were orphaned. Kou had worked hard day after day just to get her to smile, and for a few years he could never do that, though now here she was smiling. Happy to see her brother. Kou finish bandaging her up. He looked down to notice on the floor was a knife it too was bloodied. Kou felt grief stricken his sister had to stab her attacker, indeed it was necessary, but the idea of her being place in such a situation sicken him.

Kou: "Asuka, we can stay here, wait out the lockdown and then leave when the police arrive. All we have to do is lock the door and no one will be able to hurt us. We can watch any anime you want and play any game you want; it will be like the lockdown isn't happing. Do you want to do that Asuka, do you want to stay in here."

Asuka slowly nodded her head. Kou then took the key from her and gave her a small pat on her head. Kou then whispered the words "we'll be safe" to her, and stood proceeding to the door. Asuka then cringed making a small squeak. Kou stopped looking at the door. Standing there was a man holding an axe with maroon dreads.

Yuudai: "How touching (begins to walk forward) you almost seem like a decent person. But I know, I know just how corrupt and evil you really are. (Kou pulls his knife and stands in front of Asuka.) How honorable, will you protect your little sister. She's precious to you isn't she. You know I had someone who was precious to me. Her name was Michi, and you had to kill her!"

Those words stuck into Kou like knives.

Kou: "I didn't kill Michi."

Yuudai: "LIAR!"

Yuudai charges Kou swinging his axe, in a erratic manner. Kou jumped out of the way and he nearly hit Asuka. Kou fearing Yuudai would try to swing at her, he rushed him pushing Yuudai into the wall.

Kou: "listen I didn't kill Michi. Seiji Ichimaru did he's the one you want."

Yuudai: "funny he's the witness who said you did it, and guess what I don't plan to miss the real murderer, so why don't I kill you both!"

Yuudai then shoved Kou the ground, and lifted his axe into the air ready to cleave his head in half. Asuka screamed charging Yuudai with her knife jabbing Yuudai in his side. Yuudai yelled in pain and swung the axe around hitting Asuka on her head with the blunt end of the axe. She slammed to the ground bleeding and crying.

Yuudai: "you want to play hard ball huh, well I'm game."

Yuudai crept towards Asuka readying his axe. Kou looked at the scene and above Asuka stood the vulture armed with a scythe. It was her end he knew it, he can't change fate. Her life is destine to be taken away, he couldn't save Michi, he couldn't save his parents, and now he can't save his sister. A great pain began to swell up in Kou's chest. It felt like something in him was trying to force him up. Kou stood and grabbed Yuudai by the back of his neck, and with the power of some unknown amount of adrenaline he actually lifted up Yuudai and threw him into the television set. Yuudai's face crash through the screen and he experienced a few jolts and cuts, but Kou could still tell he was breathing. Kou ran towards the struggling Yuudai, and yanked him out of the TV. Kou then turned Yuudai to face him. They stared face to face. Yuudai for a few seconds showed an expression of fear as he stared into Kou's eyes. They were bloodshot, and rabid an image that Yuudai could never place on Kou. It was like the man before him wasn't the wimpy little kid he usually picked on in class, but instead a monster nay a demon of some sort. Kou lifted his free hand knife ready, the knife gleamed in the light. The last thing Yuudai saw was the knife plunging into his face in-between his eyes. Kou pulled the knife out and jabbed once again , and again and again. Yelling and screaming "Die, Die, Die!" Kou had stabbed his victims an unknown amount of time before tiring. He turn to look at his sister, who sat looking in fear of him. Kou than examined himself he was covered in blood, no doubt he must of seem deranged to his sister. He laid Yuudai to the ground, and put the knife back in his pocket.

Kou: "are you okay Asuka?"

Asuka looked to the floor. She rubbed her head showing that it hurt. Kou came over to her and wrapped a bandage around her head, and gave her forehead a quick kiss. He then returned to Yuudai's body looting it. He found some pain killers on Yuudai, and gave a single pill to his sister.

Kou: "this will make you feel better."

He handed her the pill, and she swallowed it, she then looked back to her brother, whose expression returned to its original gentleness. Kou then helped his sister up to stand on her feet.

Kou: "let's go clean you up, and see if we can find you a new uniform. There's probably something in the nurses office we can get. Then we can hold up in one of the rooms up hear and wait for Hiro, Keiko, and Koichi to arrive. Then there will be 5 of us Asuka we'll be safe


	7. Lesson 1-7 Friends

**Lesson 1-7 Friends?**

Kou escorted Asuka to the upstairs kitchen there he found a rag and used it to wiped his sister clean from the blood that was on her. He stopped at the nurse's office earlier and was able to obtain an extra uniform for her. It was nice that the school had these for when accidents happen in the school. Kou stood outside the kitchen door waiting for Asuka to change and began thinking of the situation at hand.

Kou: *there's an unknown number of individuals in this building and anyone of them could be the murderer, and if we stay here long enough I fear the number of murderers may increase. What should I do? There's Hiro and the rest of the anime club we could always try holding out till the lockdown is over together, but there's a chance that they'll want to search for Michi. How will I be able to tell them she's dead? My second option is to find Shigeru who will likely put me on the frontline of this man hunt, but then again he may protect my sister.*

BB: "and then there's option 3."

Kou: "I have no interest in working with you."

BB: "are you sure about that."

Kou: "I am."

BB: "you think there's safety in option one and two. You couldn't be more wrong. Hiro will distrust you and hate you for allowing Michi to die, and Shigeru if you don't remember was supposed to protect you and Michi. The night right after your deal Yuudai attacked you and he did not come to your aid, and later that day Michi died yet Shigeru showed no signs of action."

Kou: "what are you trying to say?"

BB: "Shigeru simply wanted to know who his enemies were you were nothing more than bait. If you turn to him now you will die. If you turn to Hiro you will find yourself shunned. Either way you will be without allies, and you and your sister will die."

Asuka came out the room all cleaned up and in her new uniform. Kou gazed at her and notice her face was different. It was covered with a mask of a skull, the death mask marking the final hours of one's life. Kou hugged his sister and looked towards beyond birthday.

Kou: "do you have a suggestion for how to save her?"

BB: "indeed I do. Your only chance is to escape if you escape than you will change both of your fates."

Kou: "and how will I do that?"

BB: "Shigeru holds the secretes of how to leave this place. He has a secrete way to disengage the security system allowing only two living souls to escape this building alive."

Kou: "how … how can we escape."

BB: "force Shigeru to give up this secrete and you will be free, but remember only two may leave, and those that remained will be cursed to damnation, for you see Kou, all have the death mask on and only escaping this school will save them from their fate."

Suddenly all the lights in all the rooms shut off, it was pitch black and Kou could barely see what was in front of him. In the dark Kou could hear sounds of groaning in the halls. Kou peered down the hall towards the anime room. Emerging from the room was a disconfigured being. It seemed to emit a shrouding smoke around it, and its form seemed familiar to Kou. The being began to turn its head toward Kou down the hall. The sounds of bones cracking could be heard as the creature moved.

It: (in a gurgling mangled voice)"Michi…"

Kou quickly grabbed his sister and began to run down the hall heading towards the nurse's office. It followed Kou around the corner armed with an axe chasing Kou and his sister, at a speed greater than they could run. Kou turned around ready to face it, knowing he could not escape. He pulled out his knife and readied himself. It charged at Kou, and Kou grabbed it, holding it just far enough away to prevent it from hurting him or her. He was now close enough to see its face. Its face was dried and its eyes were gone, its mouth was toothless and between the eyes was a hole. From the hole, mouth, and eyes a dark smoke emanated. Kou lifted his knife and plunged it into the being. The being with dreadlocks that attacked Kou with an axe dropped to the ground. The creature was still for a few moments than squirmed away like a fast moving worm retreating into the darkness. It wasn't long before Kou heard more groaning from the darkness. He grabbed his sister again and ran for the nurse's office. Charging in and locking the door behind him. Quickly he began to scavenge the shelves searching for something. A banging could be heard from the door as he searched. The sound made it seem like a large number had gathered on the other side. After knocking over a large supply of medicine he found what he was looking for. A small box of lithium tablets where found, he immediately took some and waited at the corner of the room. The sound of the banging died down as Kou began to relax. After about 5 minutes Kou stood up again placing the lithium box in his pocket. He grabbed Asuka's hand and walked out the room to find the source of the lights going out.

~orphanage 5

Kou: "Mr. 5…..um L sir."

L5: "ah Kou my star pupil what brings you to my chambers?"

Kou: "mm…. Mr. L"

L5: "please Kou call me Geoffrey, the other children do so."

Kou: "y…yes…ok…Mr. Geoffrey, I …. I have a question I want to ask you!"

Geoffrey: "ask away Kou."

Kou: "I was wondering…. I was wondering if I could retire sir."

Geoffrey: "as in go to bed?"

Kou: "as…..as in retire… I d…don't want to be an L anymore."

Geoffrey had always been a kind a gentle man. He always beamed with a smile. With his old age coupled with weight made many of the orphans compare him to golly old saint nick, but now for the first time ever he seen Geoffrey scowl. His old wrinkled face crinkled up, and his brows became furrowed.

Geoffrey (slight hostility): "retire? Why would a 13 year child want to retire?"

Kou: "…we….well I uh…you see…"

Geoffrey (nearly yelling) "spit it out boy!"

Kou: "I …. I just want a normal life… I don't want to see anymore dead bodies….. I want a mother… and a father sir."

Geoffrey: "you want a family?"

Kou: "y…yes sir."

Geoffrey: "oh that's fine you want to have a family, and be isolated from the conflict ehh? Heh heh heh. Tell me Kou, have ever stopped to think about everyone elses families."

Kou: "everyone else?"

Geoffrey: "yes Kou. You see, you, me and the L's stopped the Kiras from killing. If there are no L's then there will be no one to stop kira."

Kou: "but this whole orphanage is filled with others just as smart as me."

Geoffrey: "but can they predict a person's death!? Kou you are an invaluable member of this organization, you have a duty not only to me, but to the entire world. With you we can predict Kira's movements, it's because of this that you can't retire."

Kou: "but.."

Geoffrey: "no buts. I will not allow countless lives to die just so you can have happiness. That's not what we're meant for, we are meant to serve, Kou, so that others may have a happy life. For if we don't this world will be plunged into chaos worshiping Kira as a god, do want that. I said do you want that!"

Kou: "no sir!"

Geoffrey: "very good, now leave my quarters I have paper work to do."

Kou began wandering the halls hoping he would either find Hiro or Shigeru. He ventured for what seemed like an hour having no luck in finding anyone. The siblings were around class 2-B when they heard a scream. Kou immediately rushed to the scene with a knife drawn and Yuudai's axe tied to his back. He was heading to the school's basement, a thought that made Kou cringe a little but he was determined to protect whoever was screaming, though he was not sure why. Did he want to save her, knowing what BB said he knew in the end only two could survive and that would be he and his sister? Could he want to save her for political reasons? Saving her would mean one more ally on his side and not on Shigeru or the murderer's side. Kou busted through the hallway door that lead to the basement. In the hallway were 5 individuals and a dead body. One of the individuals was a blond haired girl, Kou examined hard and remembered she was Naomi Takahashi a girl who was hanging out with the Ichimaru cousins during the festival. Besides her was a boy with swimming goggles Kou knew him as Shigeru Hojo. To Shigeru side was a blond haired boy named Sora, Kou remembered him as being Shigeru assistant when they met at the church. The largest of the men who looked to be a little sick was the orange haired man Takeo, he and Yuudai attacked Kou before the festival. The last of the 5 sicken Kou it was Seiji Ichimaru and out of the 5 he seemed the most unaffected by the dead body. In truth he appeared to almost grin. Kou than looked at the body it seemed so peaceful it was not like the bodies in the courtyard or even what Kou remembered doing to Yuudai. The body was clean and peaceful having only having a small hole in the upper chest where the heart would be. Suddenly the lights turned on and a 6th figure appeared from the basement it was Hiro. Together with Kou and Asuka the room held 8.

Hiro: "I was able to turn the power back on. (looked toward the body) that's Hikaru isn't it."

Shigeru: "it would appear so."

Hiro: (shaking with anger) "do you think the murderer did this?"

Shigeru: "a murderer did do this but I'm not sure if it was the same."

Naomi (crying) : "who could of done this, why are they trying to kill us!? What did we ever do to them!?"

Sora walks over to Naomi and tries to comfort her. Placing his hand on her shoulder in a hugging fashion and offering her a hankerchief.

Sora: "don't worry those who do evil will be punished. This murderer will not leave without retribution, and besides I'm sure Hikaru was a nice man, maybe god will be lenient on him, and for all the works he and his father did for our world."

Kou: *Hikaru is dead? If he died what does that mean for us? He and his family was so powerful and ruled Hinimazawa and they were restoring japan. Even though I had my differences with Hikaru his family is responsible for me having this second chance however little left of it there is now*

Kou began to hear a voice coming from behind him an all too familiar voice.

Seiji: "ahh what a pretty site. You know with them dead now I'm the king, and every king needs a wife. What do you say my snow white why don't you be my queen"

In rage Kou turns around to see Seiji talking to his sister.

Kou: "YOU stay away from her!"

Seiji smiles and then grabs Asuka grabbing her left breast with his hand and holding his right around the middle of her stomach.

Seiji: "what's wrong don't you want to be rela- "

Before Seiji could finish his sentence Kou in a blind rage slammed his fist into Seiji's face. The punch so hard it launch Seiji to the ground. He rubbed his face and noticed a large bump had swelled and a tooth was cracked. The impact even made him bleed a little.

Seiji: (shocked) "you punched me. You ruined my perfect face!"

He stood up immediately and pulled out his knife, and Kou did the same with his.

Shigeru(loud and commanding): "that's enough you two!"

The two continued to stare at one another and neither budged with their knives. Shigeru than ran up to Kou grabbing his arm.

Shigeru: "I said that is enough"

In a swift motion he twisted Kou's arm making him release a yelp before dropping the knife. Shigeru then threw Kou to the side and stepped in front and Seiji giving him a fierce look. Seiji tried to lunge at Shigeru but he grabbed his arm and twisted it. Seiji dropped the knife but that was not all Shigeru continued to twist Seiji's arm till it forced him to bow before Shigeru.

Shigeru: "you will behave, or I will strike judgment on you."

He then let go of Seiji and he staggered back for the door.

Seiji: (grasping his hurt hand) "you'll pay for that Shigeru. You'll rue the day you crossed the king of this school. I will have you imprisoned after this is over when I become the king of this new world."

He smiles and runs from the door. Kou sits against the wall thinking of what just happen. He took what Seiji said and realized a horror greater than any horror in the world. With Mr. Ichimaru, Norio, and Hikaru dead than that meant that Seiji would be ruling Ichimaru corp. the very organization that is now to rule japan.

Shigeru: "Kou our top priority is to find the murderer and prevent as many deaths as possible. I need to know if you're willing to cooperate. (Kou looked up a Shigeru and began to nod his head) very well Kou I need you to head into the principal's office and check and see if his computer had been tampered with. After you search the room I want you to destroy the computer."

Kou: "why?"

Shigeru: "because it could mean the difference between life or death. The rest of you we're going on a hunt. Round up everyone in the building and bring them to courtyard. From there we will begin to decipher what to do. "

Shigeru than walked out of the room followed by Sora, and one by one they all left. Hiro took a look at Kou a tried to give him a supportive smile and then continued on his way. Kou then pull Asuka close to him and they both left.

Once again Kou found himself upstairs. The principal's office was in between the anime room and the nurse's office. This office was technically the principal's secondary office, used during school hours. After classes the principal as well as the higher staff members would go up the steps just beyond the art room. These stairs lead to the third floor which was considered the main office area for Ichimaru corp. now the door was sealed off due to the lockdown none of them could reach the third floor if they tried. Kou stared at the sealed door for a little while curious as to what could be up there.

Asuka gave Kou a little tug trying to remind him to stay focused. Kou gave his sister a weak smile than turn to open the door. Just moments before the had two raided the key room searching for the principal's key. The room had a dead security guard, a sight Kou wish his sister didn't see. Whoever killed him seemed to show no interest in the keys, so Kou assumed the guards death served no other purpose than to clear a path to Ichimaru.

Kou place the key in the door slowly unlocking it and pushing the door open. The room was relatively neat and spacious compared to the rest of the school which was in disarray. The room had caramel colored carpeting, and tan wallpaper. Towards Kou's left was a coat rack holding a single grey jacket. To his left was a green drawer with a clock, a set of books, and what looked like a picture of the Furude temple. Strait forward was a series of desk shaped in a cubical fashion. The left desk held a computer, the desk in the far back had a coffee machine, and the desk closet had a brown stuffed bear and telephone.

Kou: (desperate) *a phone. My life line. We can leave all I need to do is make a call*

Kou sprinted to the phone and immediately tried to call the police. The phone began to ring, and ring, and ring. The phone continuously rang. Kou hung up the phone and tried again, but once again all he got was a busy signal.

Kou: "no fair."

He turned to look at the computer, defeated he slouched over and turned it on. The desktop was mostly empty the programs only taking up about a single row but this was a work computer. Kou scanned the screen and noticed an attendance list. The attendance was an automated message that told who was in the building at the moment. Curious Kou open the program and it printed a list of names. Most of them were employees so Kou clicked one of the tabs to narrow it to only students. The program gave him a list of 18 students.

Akio Namikawa

Asuka

Hikaru Ichimaru

Hiro Matsuda

Keiko Maebara

Kochi Maebara

Kou

Naomi Takahashi

Riku Furude

Ryoko Mogi

Seiji Ichimaru

Shigeru Hojo

Shiori Sonozaki

Sora Decalles

Akihiko Otobe

Takeo Fujita

Victor Valentino

Yuudai Todo

18 names at the moment Kou could only assume that there are 18 total individuals in the school. The listing showed no others besides the security detail. Kou closed the program and began to search the desktop again. He saw a folder that said "security failsafe." Kou began to move the mouse to click the folder, but the screen began to flicker.

Kou:*not now please work*

He tried to click the icon hoping maybe he could get the program to open. But his attempts only lead the computer to blue screen.

Kou: *no! ...that's not fair!*

Kou began to sweat, and his heart rate began to increase. The computer before his very eyes began to rust. Kou quickly got up and began pacing around the room. He immediately took a tablet out of his pocket and swallowed it, but it only seemed to speed up the process. The room began to rust around him. He had overstayed his welcome it was time to go. He grabbed his sister again practically shoving her out the room. Grasping her wrist tightly he made his way out. Exiting the room he saw it. It wasn't the same one he saw earlier. Instead this it had long white hair and was a little taller than him. It seemed to be female. It was dressed in a white night gown, was dried like a walking corpse and emanated the same smoke from its nonexistent eyes, and open mouth.

It: "Kou…"

Kou quickly pulled an axe and immediately swung the axe striking its neck. Smoke spewed from the wound, but it didn't drop like the last one. It made out a loud shriek, and emerging from the rusted floor 3 additional beings had emerged, one with dreadlocks, one old and fat, and one with pink hair. Kou quickly grabbed his sister and bolted the opposite direction of them heading towards the restrooms just north of the principal's office. Kou busted through the door and quickly closed it behind him.

Panting heavily Kou tried his hardest to regain his breath.

Kou: * I need to compose myself I can't escape if I'm like this. (Kou looked at the box of tablets debating on whether to take another one or not.) I need to think straight.*

He quickly swallowed a couple of tablets and then clenched his head in pain. Kou began to show signs of shivers, he looked towards his sister who seemed worried.

Kou: (whispering) "its temporary I swear."

Asuka ignoring her brother pointed in front of them towards the middle of the restroom. The room was a bloody mess, Kou merely thought it was part of his hallucination but it seemed that Asuka could see it as well. In the middle of the room was corpse a body that Kou seemed to recognize. The body was dressed in a school uniform, and had black hair. Kou noticed that his body was hammered to the floor with nails pierced through its joints, and from its belly the innards of the victim spilled out. Following the entrails with his eyes Kou saw how they were tangled in a bloodied hatchet. Holding the hatchet was a girl covered in blood and to her left was another boy similar in age. The boy seemed to have been harvesting organs and placing them in jars.

Kochi: "oh Kou you arrived, we didn't think we'd see you here."

Kou began to feel a sense of dizziness though he was unsure if it was from what he was witnessing or because of the overdose.

Kou: "w-what is this?"

Keiko: "we're performing the Watanagashi festival the way it was meant to be. You see Oyashirou is mad at us that's why he's locked us in the school with this murderer. We have to do the ceremony right or he'll be mad."

Kou stared at the two twins whose faces were filled with sincerity he looked down back at the body, seeing its face. It was Hiro and he was barely conscious, seeming to whisper the words help. Kou grabbed on to his sister and back towards the door. He gave a panicked look towards what should be his friends.

Kou: *this isn't meant to happen. This is supposed to be my happy ending.* "what? ….. what are you doing!? Is this friendship!? We were supposed to all be good friends!? (whispering) this was supposed to be my new life. My free life. (yelling) What the Hell!"

Keiko: "calm down Kou we're still friends, Hiro needed to be sacrificed. We sacrificed him because he was a good friend."

Kou: "that doesn't make any sense!"

Kochi: "what we're doing can save us all from the curse."

Kou: "there is no curse your just crazy the both of you! Hiro, …Michi, what have I done wrong to deserve this?"

Kochi: "what's happen to Michi?"

Kou: (tearing up) "she died when we went to the shrine last night, it's just all falling apart."

Kochi: (angered) "you went to the shrine last night."

Kou covers his face in tears and drops to his knees leaving his axe on the floor towards his side. Kochi signals to his sister to give him the hatchet and he slowly makes his way towards Kou.

Kou: (sobbing) "its ruined it's all ruined."

Kochi: "Kou …. You're the one whose placed this curse on us. You should have been the sacrifice. (Kou continues to cry not paying attention to Kochi) Oyashirou is punishing us because of you and all you can do is cry! (Kochi lifts his hatchet up preparing to strike Kou in the head.) when we kill you the curse will be lifted."

Victor: *is that it Kou, are you giving up that easily. (time for the moment seemed to freeze, as Victor stood before Kou. The red haired boy was different than before as he back had grown large wings of pure blood dripping and forming a puddle around him.) BB has a deal with you I can't let you die here.*

Victor fades away and time resumes Kochi swings down with his hatchet and Kou with beast-like reflexes lifts his axe stopping Kochi's strike. Kochi gasps in surprise that Kou blocked his attack.

Kochi: "what are you doing Kou I have to kill you to stop the curse."

Kou screams at him shoving back with his axes pushing Kochi across the room. Keiko jumps out of the way in fear as the two crashes into a stall. The impact on the back of Kochi head causes him to bleed a bit, going through the stall door he stumbles landing on the toilet. Kochi struggles to get up but is having trouble getting his footing. Kou lifts his axes and the eyes of both Keiko and Kochi go wide.

Keiko: "NO!"

Keiko scream could be heard throughout the second floor halls. Her scream was all she could do as Kou's axe slammed down tearing through Kochi's right shoulder. Keiko quickly grabs some of their unused nails and rushes Kou. Jabbing at him with the rusty nails, pierces his arm and side repeatedly. Kou struggles to get her off of him, and the axe too long to effectively strike her at this range. Keiko in her bloodlust pushes Kou into a corner, trying to stab him in the face. Kou franticly tries to grab her hands, managing after a few failed tries to grab the hand holding the nail. With his free hand he grabs her face trying to push her away. His hand strays a little too close to her mouth, as she bites down on his thumb breaking skin. Kou struggles furiously but it only makes the pain worse. Ultimately he forces it out scraping some of the flesh off on accident. Kou then once again forces his hand at her face this time a little higher His hand now over her right eye. She was getting harder to hold so Kou did the one thing that came to mind. He applied pressure to her eye. His bloodied fingers digging into her, she screamed yelping in pain but will not give in an inch. Kou applied a great force to his hand and sound could be heard. She screamed louder than she ever screamed before and stumbled back. Kou grabbed his axes staring at the half blinded girl as she whelped in pain. He lifted his axe once again and with a swift swing brought her to her knees.

Intercom: "attention all students, my name is Shigeru son of the administrator of technology for Ichimaru corp. I speak to you now to tell you that I have captured the criminal, and I plan to have this felon trialed and executed here on these very grounds tainted in this crime. In the courtyard in one hour justice will be served."

End of chapter 7


	8. Lesson 1-8 Revelations

Lesson 1-8 Revelations

Kou: "please make them go away. I can't stop seeing them. Make them go away, make them go away please!"

L5: "calm down Kou; take these tablets they should calm your nerves."

Kou: "th-thank you sir."

L5: "I need you in top condition Kou, we have a war to win."

The world was a blur to Kou he stood there staring into the mirror. The bathroom was soaked in blood, and he himself greatly covered. Surrounding him where three corpses two he helped create. Kou was sweating and breathing heavily, holding the tablets in his hand.

Kou: "L…. L! Raaaagh!"

Kou took the box of tablets and threw them at the mirror, the tablets scattered falling on the floor and sink.

Kou: (crying) "I was free. Why must that be taken from me, why must my freedom be taken again. Mother! Father! Where are you, why am I all alone!"

Asuka walked closer placing her hand on Kou's shoulder. She was expecting to cheer him up, but it seemed to only make Kou hostile. He swept her hand from his shoulder and stood up staring down at her.

Kou: "I don't need your pity. All these years, you've been silent to me. I've been taking care of you since our parent's death and you haven't said a word until this day! (grabs her shoulders) well what's so different about today that you decide to show compassion!? Huh? What is it!?"

Asuka struggles In Kou's grip beginning to cry. Kou notices her tears and releases her, backing up to the sink, he begins to wash his hands.

Intercom: "the trial will be beginning soon; we ask that all students come to the courtyard."

Kou: "that's a softer voice than Shigeru's. You know maybe it's all over."

Kou begins to head for the door and Asuka follows close behind.

The two siblings begin their journey towards the courtyard, Asuka still seemed upset but Kou was breaking a small smile remaining optimistic. Behind Kou was the figure of Beyond Birthday wearing a blood red shirt and having wings of blood sprouting from his back. BB seemed to be eating from a jar helping himself to some strawberry jam. He tried to offer some to Kou but he seemed to ignore him.

BB: (licking his fingers clean) " you know Kou, (picks up a glob of jam) only two can leave this building, (stuff the red jam in his mouth) no matter who Shigeru captured it won't change that. (he chews and swallows the gooey red paste) you should focus on gaining access to the exit. (digging his hand in to scoop up more of the jam.) Remember the computer seemed to act up when you selected the security failsafe. (he brought the slimy sticky jam to his mouth and began slurping it, making a bit of a mess as it dripped down his face) You can ignore it if you want, but it seems too convenient that something so vital would break at a moment like this. (he looks at the jar and notices its emptiness) ahh all gone."

Kou finally arrived at the doorway he could already hear yelling on the other side. This wasn't going to be simple. Kou opened the door and through it he saw 7 students gathered into the courtyard. In the middle of the Room was a bloodied Shigeru, over his right eye was blood soaked bandages. In his right hand was a dagger with the engravings of a cross in it. In his left hand he was holding to the ground the hair of a blue haired boy. This boy had his hands tied behind his back and sat on his knees, not struggling or resisting. He was completely calm. To their left was the orange haired Takeo he was watching the blue haired boy in what seemed like disgust. To their right was the blond haired girl Naomi who seemed completely furious. In front of them stood the remaining 3 one was a short somewhat frail girl with long messy black hair, to her right was Victor the only one smiling in the room. To his right was a boy with sunglasses and blond hair.

Black hair: "you can't do this to him, he's not guilty!"

Naomi: "says who you saw what the great houses have done, because of them Sora is dead."

Black hair: "Shiori Sonozaki killed Sora not Riku. Let him go you have nothing on him."

Shigeru: "nothing oh contraire. Akio show them the clip."

Intercom: "gladly."

From the wall a projector appears, showing a film on the wall behind Shigeru. in the clip showed Riku and Shiori standing in front of the school. The guard was trying to wave them away, you couldn't tell what was being said, all that could be told was that the two wanted in and the guard refused them.

Black hair: "standing in front of the school isn't a crime."

Shigeru: "just wait"

The guard pulled out his radio Turing his back to the two teenagers. He seemed to be calling for orders on what to do about the two. The green haired Shiori seemed to grow impatient waiting for the guard. She pulled out a syringe and jumped on the guards back slamming the needle in his neck. The guard wobbled and then toppled to the ground and the two ran into the school.

Shigeru: "need I have more proof. The great houses broke into this school; they murdered my father, and the Ichimaru family. This video shows they had dark intentions."

Black hair: "Riku? Wait we don't even know why they came here, you can't blame this on Riku, Shiori may have stabbed him, but maybe It was only her idea."

Shigeru: "if that's so then why didn't he stop her?"

Black hair: "I….. don't know."

Shigeru: "than that settles it he will be executed!"

Black hair: "wait at least let him defend himself, Riku what were the two of you doing why did you come to the school."

Riku: "I can't say."

Shigeru: "you can't say because you know you can't prove your innocence."

Black hair: "please Riku tell us why you two came, he'll kill you if you don't."

Riku: "I came for personal reasons I didn't come to kill Mr. Ichimaru, I don't know why Shiori came."

Shigeru: "personal reasons. That's the best you can come up with is personal reasons."

Black hair: "please Riku you have to give more information."

Riku: "I'm sorry Ryoko that is all I can say."

Shigeru: "well if that's it than I say it's time to deliver justice."

Ryoko: "wait he deserves a fair trial."

Shigeru: "there are no fair trials in the Hinimazawa the city will do whatever necessary to defend the great families, that is why we must handle this now or it will never know end."

Ryoko: "you said this was a trial, at the very least let us deicide."

Shigeru: "find everyone here will get a vote, innocent or guilty."

Naomi: "Guilty this demon and his friend killed Sora. He meant you no harm you monster!"

Riku looked at the girl recognizing her sorrow and then looked back at the rest of the group.

Ryoko: "this is nothing but vigilantism; he is innocent until proven guilty."

Victor: "oh my I'd love to see the blood of the great house spilled and spread throughout these halls. His face is filled with great determination, but he seems too weak to want to kill Mr. Ichimaru. I vote innocent."

Sunglasses: " personally I have no strong feelings as to whether he's innocent or not. I assume I vote innocent.

Takeo: "he's guilty I've seen the way he fights, he has to be responsible."

Shigeru: "three innocent, three guilty, I guess that leaves it only to you Kou."

Kou: "me?"

BB crept over to Kou's right side

Beyond Birthday: "send him to his death, it will make it that much more easier for you, remember only two can survive."

Suddenly on Kou left side the young purple haired girl he met the first day appeared.

Purple: "please don't let him die; if you let him die you'll be killing an innocent man."

BB: "he obviously has dark intentions besides is anyone truly innocent your best friends just tried to sacrifice you."

Purple: "please, it's just the stress of the situation don't let anyone else turn into a monster."

BB: "monster hah their all monsters this one more than the others, you know you can't stop him Kou, you need to play your cards right to survive."

Purple: "if he dies it will only get worse, please I'm begging you don't let them kill him, if he dies they'll slowly kill you all."

BB: "I'll tell you this Kou no matter what you choose you will be in for a fight. Shigeru can't be trusted he's holding secretes all of them are. Survival is their only thoughts, and so should yours."

Purple: "please you can still save them, you can still fix this."

BB: "says Oyashirou, the god responsible for this chaos. That's right Kou she's Oyashirou she turned your friends against you, this little child is really a demon."

Purple: "you're the demon! Filling his thoughts with such evil!"

Kou began to walk forward placing himself in the middle of the room.

Kou: "before I make my decision Shigeru, tell me is there a way to escape this lockdown."

Shigeru: "escape, what are you talking about, we don't have time for this make your decision."

Kou: "when you sent me to destroy the computer there was a file labeled 'security failsafe' what was in it."

Ryoko: "wait you sent him to destroy the computer."

Victor: "ooh sound like goggles got something to hide."

Shigeru: "I have nothing to hide; I wanted that computer destroyed for our own safety."

Kou: "from what? What could possibly be on that computer that could harm us?"

Shigeru: (gritting his teeth) "that's not important we have trial to do."

Kou: "Shigeru, how did you get that surveillance footage, and where's the rest of it?"

Shigeru: "rest of it?"

Kou: "this school is filled with camera's yet the only footage you show is from outside. Why not show them approaching Ichimaru's chambers."

Shigeru: "….. this isn't the time for such questions!"

Kou: "not the time, if you don't mind I'd like to make a hypothesis. That camera outside is your personal camera. Obviously there's an issue with the buildings security camera so you instead installed your own private security systems."

Ryoko: "he can do that?"

Kou: "indeed he can he has an entire surveillance base hidden in the abandoned church. I know this because he was using me as a bug. I wonder what else you have been surveying."

Shigeru: "lies, obvious and blatant lies, you have no proof."

Kou: "if it's lies than do you mind if I see your father's phone."

Shigeru: "why!?"

Kou: *this is a complete guess but I may find something* "I have something I want to test."

The bodies that where hung in the room was rapped up to the side the students earlier wrapped them up to prevent the smell. Kou examined the bodies and began to rummage through the one that was Shigeru's father. From the rotting corpse he pulled a burnt cellphone. Walking back to the middle of the room he open the phone and revealed a black device hidden inside it. Kou took it out and then took a device from out of his shirt.

Kou: "yup it's the same thing. This here is a transmitter he had his father bugged."

Everyone began to mumble amongst one another.

Shigeru: "those aren't mine…shut up he's the only one capable of doing the murder! He's the only one that wasn't in his room during the incident."

Kou: "how do you know that, do you have footage of all of us in our rooms?"

Curious Ryoko pulled out her cell phone and broke it open within it was a small black device.

Ryoko: "you bugged all of our phones; you were tracking all of us."

Shigeru: "nyeaaahhhhh! ( he looked around to see the others take out there cell phones and reveal the devices placed in them. Shigeru let go of Riku's hair and began to back towards the wall panting heavily.)"

Takeo: "what's the meaning of this!?"

Naomi: "you were tracking us!"

Shigeru: "I was….. I was….. I was trying to keep us safe. I knew the murder was going to happen I had to do something. They're all just trackers nothing more. … I had to do it, I had too If I didn't keep this city safe than who would. The police would have continued to ignore the situation, they would have never stopped it!"

Kou: "and you were the only one that could?"

Shigeru: "No! I worked too hard for this, the great houses are a plague. They ruined all of our lives, their murderers I'm sure of it. Yes maybe I've tapped into your private lives but you can't deny that I've caught them red handed."

Kou: "the only one caught is you."

Shigeru: "….(looks around him seeing the distrust in everyone's eyes) "if you people won't purge these demons from Hinimazawa. THEN I WILL!"

Shigeru charges towards Riku knife at the ready.

Shigeru: *you will be purged, I will kill you, I will redeem the years stolen from me and my family. The years of fearing you, and your dreaded family. * The Curse that is your family will finally be broken!"

In a swift motion Shigeru's knife swings down towards Riku head. It was then that the blue haired boy grabbed Shigeru's hand. Riku was free from his restraints and was resisting this fate.

Shigeru: "your….. free?"

In a single motion Riku lifts Shigeru and immediately slams him to the ground the impact causes Shigeru to drop his knife.

BB: "should have let Shigeru execute him, now you'll have to find a way to deal with him yourself."

Shigeru: "you demon!... why don't you just kill me now, your family has made mines a mockery for so many years, why not just end it. End this sad little joke."

Riku: "Shigeru you and your father have far more power than my family, the grudge between our families ended generations ago."

Shigeru: "that's not true, even now there are still those who hunt me because of our past!"

Riku: "and who would that be?"

Shigeru: "Everyone! Every dog that still serves the great houses. They haunt me, they wish to destroy my progress!"

Riku: "these 'dogs' are not of mine, I have no hit squad, no secret army. You've allowed history books to place unneeded fear into you."

Shigeru: "that's not true! You're an evil man, you're a killer, you're the murderer and I know it. The rest of you are all blind fools for allowing him to go free."

Ryoko: "Shigeru it's over, when the lockdown is over the police will handle the rest."

Shigeru: "….. Akio… Akio, Namikawa! Activate the final failsafe. Lock the doors of Mitadake High Forever!"

Kou: *forever!?*

Takeo: "can he do that?"

Ryoko: "I believe so."

Naomi: "Shigeru what are you doing!?"

Shigeru: "outside of Hinimazawa a war is going on. The last bastion of safety. This school is not just a high school; it is the renaissance of japan. a jewel needed of great protection. Me and my father made this place a fortress. I'd rather have us all starve to death in this building then allow him to walk free."

Kou: "this is insane your can't do this to us!"

Shigeru: "it's out of your control Kou, I've won even if it means I'll die here."

Intercom: "my my my, Shigeru you certainly allow a grudge to go quite far don't you?"

Shigeru: "who said that? Akio is that you?"

Intercom: "come now you all should know the voice of your king."

Kou: "Seiji…"

Seiji: "ah Kou you've remembered…."

Shigeru: "Seiji!? Where's Akio? And how are you using the intercom system? Only me and Akio can use it and only from the Security room."

Akio: "that's easy master Shigeru, I rerouted control of the security system to Seiji's laptop."

Shigeru: "…..Akio…..why?"

Akio: "well master Shigeru,…well former master I have switched sides it's as simple as that."

Shigeru: "switched sides?"

Akio: "actually that's a lie, I've always been loyal to Seiji. Long before I agreed to be your family's servant I was working under Seiji."

Shigeru: "what do you mean?"

Seiji: "allow me to explain you see Shigeru we've known for some time about your investigation. We knew you were bugging people throughout the school collecting information for something, we simply wanted to control that information."

Ryoko: "who is this we?"

Seiji: "why the Sons of Kira, you see we've been living in secret in this town, slowly watching and observing while you liberals and conservatives entered in your little squabbles. For a time Shigeru you were quite entertaining, in truth I would have helped you kill your rival if you weren't such a pain in the rear. And Kou I never knew you had such fire in you. You've broke down Shigeru in a way that I could never have done. This whole time I had been contemplating on how to kill you Shigeru but death didn't seem strong enough as long as your ego was intact. So as the final blow to your psyche I'll have you know that your present security system is now under my control, and with the power of that and the death note I am literally unstoppable, and the funny thing is that this was inevitable. As it was with your system I was able to kill Hikaru, and it is with your system that I can kill you. The only two feasible leaders, sadly neither of you were a challenge."

Shigeru: "I …no…..i?….."

Seiji: "you are powerless!"

Shigeru grabbed for his knife and plunged it through his stomach. He pulled the knife back and plunged again and again. The blood poured from his stomach and bile and other materials fell out. After around 11 stabs Shigeru dropped to the ground and died.

Seiji: "Shigeru Hojo, manner of death after realizing he had lost all of his power he committed suicide by stabbing himself repeatedly with his family dagger. Oh how sweet is it when the death note can pull off a death so well-orchestrated."

Ryoko: "you're a mad man Seiji!"

Seiji: "no I am the God of this world, and you will bow before me."

Riku: "none of us are bowing to you Seiji."

Seiji: "that's what you say now, but what if I say I will spare those who serve me. The only price is the singling out who L is."

Riku: "L?"

Seiji: "yes L the current most recent L is likely one of you. As I said before the Sons of Kira have been watching for a long time, and we know someone who is using the title L is here, and I wish them to be dead. The question is who is it?"

Ryoko: "does it really matter what guarantee do we have that you will spare any of us if we join your witch hunt."

Seiji: "I hate to admit it but you are some of the brightest our school has to offer. Akihiko otobe, Ryoko Mogi, Riku Furude, Victor Valentine, Naomi Takahashi, and Kou. Your all above average and all smart enough to be L."

Takeo: "W-wait... what about me?"

Seiji: "you are a useless idiotic thug, you have no use for me, so be deleted."

Takeo clenched his chest as a heart attack struck him. He collapsed to the ground with barely a sound.

Victor: "finally that guy was annoying, stinking up the room with his single mindedness. Anyway I assume we are the chosen candidate aren't we. The cream of the crop I feel so honored."

Riku: "I don't, Seiji you will release us at once."

Seiji: "or else what?"

Victor: "or else he'll release the curse of Oyashirou sama on you, hahaha."

Seiji: "Oyashirou, you mean that false god."

Akihiko: "I wouldn't tempt Oyashirou if I was you Seiji."

Seiji: "silence sunglasses boy. I don't need any sass from impudent mortals."

Ryoko: "your no god Seiji, you have no power."

Seiji: "Oh? What else can you call the Death Note but power? With this I am mightier than any man or nation of this world."

Akihiko: "power borrowed from a Shinigami, at least the Furude family's power come from them and them alone."

Seiji: "fine then Riku show me the power of your god."

Riku: "I don't believe in such powers, and nor do I believe in yours."

Seiji: "you doubt the death note."

Riku: " the death note is a weapon, but the tool of a god I believe not."

Seiji: "how ignorant, it's amazing how people would consider you the voice of Oyashirou. Oh well, I doubt L would be of the Furude family, so why don't I just kill you and be done with it."

Akihiko: "kill him and you'll regret it Seiji."

Seiji: "regret it regret it how?"

Akihiko: "you'll regret it, if you value your life than you will do everything in your power to keep Riku alive."

Seiji: "is that a threat?"

Akihiko: "it's a promise."

Seiji: "hmmm, challenge accepted. R-I-K-U F-U-R-U-D-E. name fully written now all that left is to wait."

Ryoko: "Riku?..."

Victor: "this is going to be good."

Akihiko: "don't say I didn't warn you."

Naomi(crying): "…."

Kou: *we're all go to die here, one by one he's going to kill us, and their nothing we can do!*

BB: "what an interesting turn of events."

Akio: " I shall count out his final moments my master. 34,35,36,37,38,39, 40."

Riku turn to take a final look at Ryoko before spitting up some blood and dropping to the ground. Ryoko went to Riku crying and holding on to his dead body. In the background Seiji hysterical laughter could be heard.

Seiji: "I did it! Nothing has happen! Kira has beaten Oyashirou to a pulp, he's completely dead. I don't care about finding L now, your all fools for opposing me. I'm done with you all! Akihiko Otobe! DELETE!"

Akihiko: "I'll see you in Mu."

He collapses to the ground lifeless.

Victor: "oh what a spectacle, what a show of shear ferocity. You people are the most entertaining group of individuals I've ever met."

Seiji: "I'm afraid the show is over Victor. DELETE!"

Kou looks over to Victor in a stark panic.

Victor: "why so sad Kou, did we not say we would protect you."

Victor erupts into a mad laughter before dropping to the ground with a smile.

Seiji: "I'll save you for last Kou. Naomi Takahashi, you should have accepted my invite so long ago, now all that's left to do is delete you."

Naomi: "no,…..NO!"

She clasps her chest and she drops to the ground, unlike the other she doesn't die immediately she instead crawls over towards Shigeru's corpse grasping at its face before giving the dead body a kiss. She dies shortly afterwards.

Seiji: (audibly scratching himself) "one group of lovers down and one more to go. Ryoko are you ready to meet your fate. You know I strongly believed you to be L the most, I just was never allowed to kill you till now. Now die!"

Ryoko hugs tightly against Riku before she breaths her last breath.

Kou scan his environment everyone was dead, it was just him and his sister left. The only two left alive.

Seiji: "I haven't forgotten you two. You know Kou I hated you since the day you stepped into Hinimazawa. Now I'll finally remove your stain of a family from hist…. AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Worms! worms! everywhere! "

Through the intercom Seiji's screams could be heard, yelps of extreme pain and desperations.

Seiji: "their touching me the disgusting vermin are touching me!"

Akio: "master calm down there's nothing on you, master! Master!"

Seiji: "RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

A piercing sound could be heard. An object ramming through flesh, followed by a blood curdling scream and the sound of blood spilling out of the body sounded for 30 whole seconds. Then it was silent. It was very silent.

Seiji: "…what happened… Akio…useless servant why'd you have to go and die…..Kou, I'll kill you…(cough)…I'll Kill you(cough)"

The sound of vomiting could be heard on the other side of the intercom. Vomiting and violent coughing, and then a loud thud could be heard, and then there was silence.

After what seemed like an hour of searching Kou and Asuka entered the room where Seiji and Akio where hiding in. The room was covered in blood, and a purple haired boy was seen on the floor in a puddle of blood with a pen jabbed into his heart. A few feet away from the boy was Seiji who was covered with self-inflicted wounds, and whose throat was clawed wide open. The death note was left bloodied in between them. On the desk behind Seiji was the laptop controlling the security system.

Kou: "only two will leave alive. (Deactivates the security system) I really wish it didn't come to this. I wish this wasn't how it ended."

Asuka hugs her brother as they leave the room, leaving behind the horrible events of Mitadake High.

End of Lesson 1


	9. Epiloge: Death Game

**Shinigami Realm**

In the dry and dusty Shinigami realm it was business as usual. Shinigamis patiently awaited like vultures to pluck the life of human souls. Many Shinigamis took interest in the most recent string of murders in Mitadake high, the Shinigamis were mostly in a fuss of the wasted life. You see Shinigamis gain the life span of those they kill if they kill them before their time. Strangely enough all of the deaths at Mitadake high was before their time, meaning all that tasty lifespan was just thrown away. Not that it matter much most Shinigamis had a life span 10 times greater than a humans and as the years went on, many Shinigami began to no longer see the point in collecting lives. The Shinigami realm was a wasteland a big boring wasteland with nothing to do. Many Shinigami spend most of their day just waiting out their lives and steeling more time when needed. Some partake in gambling games but it doesn't really break up the monotony too much. It was the same old same old, until a few years ago a new Shinigami appeared in the world. This Shinigami was a visionary unlike any other. He was ambitious, and very charismatic. He called himself Kira, fashioned after the very entertaining human. Kira had a plan, a plan to restore the Shinigami world and fertilize transforming it into a land of plenty. The plan was simple to develop a cult dedicated to Kira worship, and play off the fear that the old Kira brought to earth. This plan attracted many Shinigami to his cause, but he needed humans to carry it out. Shinigamis could not kill if it meant it would extend someone else's life. That means they needed a human to kill for them. All was well till the Mitadake high incident. Kira's voice was killed and now his plans seemed worthless.

Three Shinigami where exploring the waste one had a long head with multiple eyes, another had the appearance of a zombified Native American chieftain, and the last one was a human like being with blue skin, with stitches, two horns on his head, black wings, and dressed in a black business suite. The three stumble upon a strange sight in the Shinigami realm. A large white sphere was simply floating in the waste.

Eyes: "What do you think that is master Mikami?"

Mikami: (black suit) "it's a threat to our God, Calikarcha."

Chieftain: "a threat? It's a big dang sphere."

Calikarcha: "yeah it's not like it can do anything."

Mikami: "Calikarcha, Zellogi I command you to open the sphere in the name of our God Kira."

Zellogi: "open it but…"

Mikami: "I SAID OPEN IT!"

In fear the two Shinigami scurried to the object.

**Tea Room**

In the tea room L was sitting upon a large red chair hunched over in his usual position. He had his thumb in his mouth and stared deeply at the table in front of him. On the table was a board similar to a chess board but instead of chess pieces it was cover with 19 figures representing the students that died in the Mitadake high incident. 17 of them where grey and petrified like stone, while two remained colored. Those two were Kou and Asuka, they had survived the storm. L seemed in deep thought as he stared at the board calculating what to do next. On the other side of the table was Lamdadelta a little witch dressed in pink. She was grinning with a sort of dark joy as she watched her opponent.

Lamdadelta: "so what did you think of the show?"

L (not even looking up at her): "I wasn't able to get a lot of information out of it. Kou seemed too distant, and even then his disorder dilutes the evidence. And besides I say nothing really supernatural happen although I am curious what happen to Seiji at the end."

Lamdadelta look at L with a slight sense of disappointment. She was expecting him to be disgusted, not hyper analyzing the situation. With a sigh she gave him an answer.

Lamdadelta: "remember L I can't give you any information that is outside the knowledge of the individual you're studying."

L: "hmmmmm that's a little disappointing. You know your candidate didn't really use any magic or what you claim is magic. I assume the only magical deaths would be the Kira followers, or the Ichimaru corp. officials, but we only know of their deaths through word of mouth, nothing really observable."

Lamdadelta: "what you're complaining?"

L: "not complaining really, it just seems that you take extra precaution to remain hidden."

Lamdadelta: "well I wouldn't want this to be too easy for you. Anyway have you chosen a candidate yet?"

L: "do I have to make my decision now, can I simply perform a study on another individual."

Lamdadelta: "another study, you do realize the rules of the game, in order to win you need a candidate. You know if my candidate is revealed before you even choose you'll lose by default."

L: (finally makes eye contact with her) "that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Lamdadelta: "you know I could throw the next round allow my candidate to be revealed. You'll lose if that happens."

L: "maybe, but I highly doubt you would allow the game to end that way."

Lamdadelta: "what do you mean?"

L: "this game is your entertainment, you'd never allow it to end so quickly, and besides you're not interested in simply winning."

Lamdadelta: "I'm not?"

L: "no you wish to break me. You want me to completely surrender to you, that way you will be asserting your dominance over me, showing that even L can't defeat you."

Lamdadelta: "you read me like a book, Well if you going to do another study than on whom?"

L: "I…"

Suddenly a loud sound could be heard. The right wall of the tea house is destroyed, and three Shinigami walk in.

Calikarcha: "master we've broken through."

Zellogi: "eww what is this place it's all colorful, and weird."

The two Shinigami find themselves pushed to the sides as the Shinigami in the business suite makes his way to the front. He adjusts his tie and begins to speak.

Mikami: "I am Teru Mikami head Shinigami of the Church of Kira. You two are trespassing on Gods lands. Present an explanation or else you will both be deleted."

L and Lamdadelta give a quick look at each other and then look back at the group of Shinigamis.

Lamdadelta: "we are only playing a game. I assure you it's none of your concern."

Mikami: "everything is a concern for Kira."

He walks over to the board and examines the pieces.

Mikami: "what sort of game is this? This board has teenager from Mitadake high. Children from the Sons of Kira! Explain yourself!"

Lamdadelta: "it's a simple game really I've inserted a murderer into the mix, and its L's job to pick a candidate who is capable of capturing this murderer, and as you can see he's failed to do that."

Mikami: "that means you're the interloper. You're the one who'd dare interfere with my Gods plan. Calikarcha delete her!"

Calikarcha: "yes master Mikami *hmmm that's strange the girls seems to have no life span. Oh well all humans submit to the death note.*"

He writes her name down and the group of begins their wait.

Mikami: "the deed is done, now you will pay retribution for interfering with Kira's plans."

Lamdadelta: (grinning) "oh will I?"

Mikami: *why is she so smug.* "you obviously know little of the death note human. In less than 40 seconds you will die. That is the death notes power anyone whose name is written in it will die."

Lamdadelta: "sounds scary."

Mikami: "it may be frightening now but soon you will feel nothing."

It was the last ten seconds and the intensity could be felt all throughout the room. 9 8 7. L bit his thumb anticipating what might happen. 6 5 4 Mikami gains a big smile on his face.

Mikami: (evil grin) "you (3) are(2) Deleted(1)"

Moments past, and before long a whole ten seconds had passed. Mikami's grin turned into an angered frown.

Mikami: (turning to Calikarcha) "I said delete her!"

Calikarcha: (panicked) "I did, I wrote her name down see!"

Mikami takes a long look at the death note, her name was written down, but she didn't die.

Mikami: "why….. why isn't it working!?"

Lamdadelta breaks into a small chuckle and ends it with a devious grin.

Lamdadelta: "How to use XXIX you cannot kill humans at the age of 124 or older with a death note."

Mikami: "is…. (turns to Calikarcha) is that true!?"

Calikarcha: "yes but their no way she's above 124."

Lamdadelta: "well actually I'm over a thousand years old. In truth I'm older than the three of you combined."

Zellogi: "that's impossible no human can live that long."

Lamdadelta: "this human has. Now it's my turn; allow me to show you my power."

Calikarcha began to fidget around scratching at himself.

Calikarcha: "it's so warm in here."

Mikami: "what are you talking about its always cold in the Shinigami world?"

Calikarcha begins to scratch furiously at himself.

Calikarcha: "it's so damn hot! My skin so irritated."

Calikarcha brings his hand to his face and notices that its covered with blisters.

Calikarcha: "what… what the hell!"

The Shinigami begins to develop blisters all over its body. The other two begin to slowly back away from him as steaming hot water explodes from the blisters and Calikarcha begins to scream in agony.

Calikarcha: "it burns! It fucking burns!"

Zellogi: "master what do we do about him."

Mikami takes a long look at Calikarcha as his flesh literally boils in front of him, his skin forming into large bubbles and then exploding throwing hot liquid everywhere.

Mikami: "Calikarcha? What do I do! God, God! Kira I need your help!"

Calikarcha: "please do something! Do Something! Do….."

Calikarcha burst into flames, and literally evaporates from the room in a large puff of black smoke. The last thing they heard was his intense scream as he was burned to oblivion.

Zellogi: (in shear fear) "that's not possible."

Mikami: (begins to break in tears) "God, …. God!"

?: "shut up Mikami!"

A third Shinigami enters through the hole in the wall. This was a skeleton dressed in a damaged unbuttoned kaki dress coat, and pants. He wore a red tie wrapped around his forehead. On his head was goggles and sprouting from his scalp was brown hair. He had glowing red eyes and his skull gave the impression of permanent evil snarl.

Mikami: "Kira you've arrived."

Kira: "so you're the one who killed my successors."

Lamdadelta: "yes and it was all too easy."

Kira: "and it was with this game that you killed them?"

Lamdadelta: "in a manner of speaking."

Kira: "tell me what is the prize of winning this game?"

Lamdadelta: "the winner receives one wish, and it can be whatever they want."

Kira: (looks towards L) "ah L, even in death you manage to be a thorn in my side. Tell me is this a private game or can I join as well?"

L gives Kira a glare, in general it's not a very aggressive glare but he's definitely showing his distaste for the situation.

Lamdadelta: (with a wave of her hand she makes a chair appear) "take a seat we're always glad to have more players. It adds to the fun."

Kira walks over and takes a seat in the chair shuffling a bit to make himself comfortable.

Mikami: "but God she just killed Calikarcha."

Kira: "silence Mikami."

Mikami: "but."

Kira: "I said silence! (Turns to look at Lamdadelta) so what are the rules of this game."

Lamdadelta: "oh they're very simple. 19 students are cursed to relive the events of the Mitadake high disaster. One of them is my candidate and they are the murderer, you simply must pick the candidate you most believe in and then if that candidate wins then you will get the wish. But if the both of you surrender or fail to choose a candidate before the game ends than you'll be my personal servant's for all of eternity. "

Kira: "what if neither of our candidates wins."

Lamdadelta: "hmmmm than I guess we all simply loose and no one gets nothing."

Kira: "so essentially it's a gambling game, we make a bet and hope we win, and should the house wins we lose it all."

Lamdadelta: (grins)" yes that would be an accurate association."

Kira: "tell me has L chosen his candidate yet?"

Lamdadelta: "no he's requested studies. It will allow him to learn of the past through that individual's point of view, but should he by accident choose my candidate then he'll lose."

Kira: "playing it safe L. well then I choose Hikaru Ichimaru as my candidate. *now L let's see what you do."

L moves his thumb to the side of his mouth.

L: "I still wish to perform my study."

Lamdadelta: "you realize that Kira can now win in this next round and you still have no chance of victory."

L: "I understand."

Kira: "madam, I don't find it fair for L to be able to choose the student to study twice, I think I should be allowed to choose for this round."

L: *dammit don't let him do this.*

Lamdadelta: "I agree it would be impertinent to let him decide twice in a row. Who do you choose?"

Kira: "I choose Hiro Matsuda."

L: *you've got to be kidding me Matsuda.*

Lamdadelta: "Matsuda (chuckles) your so mean, I think this will be an amazingly fun game."

L: "Kira don't think this assures your victory."

Kira: "there's no need for code names here L. you know I'm Light Yagami, I want nothing hidden up our sleeves. This is our final battle, a bet; a gamble which will decide the fate of the new world L. it's all in or nothing."

L: "I assume at this point I'm dead anyway Light or at least what's left of you. My real name is Lawliet, and I will be going all out on this, for when I win, I will erase you from existence."

Light: "and when I win I will become god of this world, and with that power I will free all the Shinigamis from their prison."

L: "the world will change."

Light: "by this games end everything will change."

L / Light: "in the end this change will make me Justice!"

**Arthur's notes: **well you've made it too the end of the epilogue. This isn't actually the end of the story. This story will be divided by story arcs that will work somewhat similar to how the arcs worked in Ryukishi's stories. The next story will be called "Mitadake High Lesson 2: Hero" this is still under development so it may take some time before it's released. For now all I can say is that this story revolves around Matsuda's future. I hope you will enjoy it and I hope you enjoyed this story as well.

Please remember to review and leave helpful tips for storytelling.


End file.
